One's True Desires
by Jinzo94
Summary: Joey and Mai are finally together, but Joey is having problems with her and he and Tea have been getting awfully close Kaiba's new duel tournament is making it more interesting for them. rated M for strong sex themes. JoeyTea, JoeyMai, some MaiTea.
1. A Typical Night with Mai

It was maybe a couple of years or so since all the chaos of Kaiba's Battle City tournament and Dartz's attempting to destroy mankind had passed.

Joey and Mai had been through so much together. It was clear at that point how much they loved each other and wanted each other with them.

Joey had moved in with Mai into her house and were enjoying life together. They were having all kinds of fun with each other and enjoyed it. Mai had always thought Joey would never be able to handle her and that her pleasures and sexual desires might be too much for him. But it wasn't.

Yami had still lived inside Yugi's millennium puzzle and together, he and Tea were having a great time together. However the fact remained that one day Yami might have to go away forever from Tea. Tea did still love Yugi, but a part of her really loved Yami better than little Yugi.

It was late one night in Domino, about 9:00 PM. Yugi, Tea, Joey, Mai, and several had all gathered in the city square with several other people there.

"So what do you think this is all about Yug?" Joey had asked.

"I don't know." Yugi responded. "But when Kaiba throws one of his tournaments, it's defiantly gonna be big!"

"You said it!" Mai said.

"Well I'm defiantly ready for whatever he has in store." Tea said.

Tea had trained to become an excellent duelist like Yugi and Joey.

Then suddenly all the lights in the Domino square went out! Everyone there began to panic! "Huh? What the heck?" Joey yelled.

"What is going on?" Tristan yelled. "What is this?"

Then suddenly a dark face appeared on the giant TV monitor's on the buildings around. _Hehehehehehe_ a voice started laughing. "Don't tell me you guys are all afraid of the dark!"

Seto Kaiba! He was on the TV's. He was sitting in a dark room. The people could almost barely see him on the monitors as only a bit of light shined on his face.

"Kaiba?"

"If any of you guys are a bit frightened by all of this I suggest you back out right now!" he said. Everyone began to wonder what was going on. "People like me always seem to have more fun at night, when it's dark, dangerous, unpredictable! But don't worry; I'm not here to tell any lame ghost stories or anything. But if any of you plan on participating in my new tournament, I suggest you get used to your current settings!"

Everyone looked around as it was still very dark with all the city lights gone out. But then some of them began to come back on slowly. They came on very dim. Then Kaiba began to appear some more on the screens.

"My tournament begins tomorrow night at midnight! Like my Battle City tournament you can challenge any duelist anywhere in my city! But this time, the duels can only take place in the late of the night, at anytime between midnight and sunrise of the coming day! So if any of you have curfews and feel like you need to be in bed at that time, you don't belong here! After two months, I'll decide using my KaibaCorp satellite and the information it receives on your dueling, four finalists that will battle in the final rounds at a chance to claim a very special, _MYTERY PRIZE!_"

"No way." Joey whispered.

"You gotta be kidding." Tea whispered.

"Now _this_ is my kind of tournament!" Mai said in excitement.

"So were dueling at night?" Yugi said in surprise.

"_Heheheheh!_" Kaiba laughed as his face fully appeared on the screen. "So if your tough enough, be ready to duel tomorrow night. _Sleep tight!_" he said as he vanished from the screens. He was done. The lights in the city square all came back on again. Everyone cheered in excitement.

"Well, that was interesting." Tea said.

The Mai grabbed Joey's arm. "Alright baby that was fun. Let's go home."

"Uhh alright." Joey turned to Yugi and Tea as Mai pulled him away with her. "We'll see ya'll later." Yugi and Tea did the same as the parted away.

Joey and Mai had returned to Mai's house for the evening. Joey sat at the dining table as he looked through his cards trying to find the best ones to use. It was defiantly gonna be fun the next night for him.

"Oh come on!" Mai said as she walked up from behind him. "you don't really think all that hard work sorting through your deck means you're gonna beat me, do you?" she said trying to tease him.

"Hehehehe" Joey laughed. "You don't think I'm afraid to beat you in a duel if I really have to do you?"

"Oh please." Mai pushed Joey's deck away and sat up on the table in front of him. "You of all people know I _always_ get what I want." She put her legs around Joey. "And you _know_ I can make you do _anything_ for me!" she said slowly with an evil grin.

Later that night Joey was in the shower. It was almost eleven PM as he was finishing up. He got out as he dried himself off. It was late for him.

Joey came out of the bathroom in his boxers into the bedroom, as they were connected to each other. Mai wasn't their yet, but Joey was tired. He cut off the lamp as he climbed into the bed. He closed his eyes ready to try to fall asleep.

And all the sudden, Joey felt the sheets yank off of him as the lamp turned on at the same time.

"You weren't planning on going to sleep on me were you?" Mai said.

"_Mai!_" Joey turned around and said. Mai stood over him in her black lingerie she got from Victoria's Secret and a whip in her hands.

"Up." She said again. She held the tip of the whip under Joey's chin and lifted it up as Joey was ordered to get up and out of bed for Mai. Then she ordered Joey to turn around and bend over the bed. Mai began to whip him as stood over for her.

"Who makes the rules of this house?" Mai said.

You do." Joey answered.

Mai whipped him again. "And what's the number one rule of this house?"

"That I obey you." Joey answered for her.

Mai whipped him again. "And you only go to sleep when _I_ go to sleep! And right now, we're not going to sleep!"

Joey indeed was forced to do what she said for Mai as she was the dominant one in the relationship! Of course she still loved him. This was just some typical fun she liked to have.

"On the bed." She commanded.

Joey crawled onto the bed and stood like a dog for Mai as Mai punished him a bit more. Then she put the whip away and climbed onto the bed with Joey. She disrobed from her lingerie and then they started making out. Mai grabbed Joey's hands and pinned him to the bed as she kissed him some more. She wrapped herself around him and pulled him closer to her. She had her way with him the rest of the night!

Meanwhile….

At her house Tea had kicked of her shoes and socks as she laid down on the bed in her room in her bra and shorts while she flirted with Yugi on the phone. "So are you looking forward to this night-time dueling tournament?" she asked.

"Yea. You bet." Yugi answered. "How about you?"

"Oh I'm ready." She responded. "Though I'm not to used to dueling people at night. But I think I'll manage."

"Yea. There's really nothing to be afraid of, except maybe losing the duels." Yugi said. "But then again, there's some crazy people who go out at night and may try to raise the stakes to certain levels."

"Oh!" she said a little nervous. "Are you sure _you're_ ready for it?"

"Yea, me and Yami can take on anyone who comes _our_ way!" Yugi said.

Tea stopped for a moment. She thought about Yami since Yugi had just brought him up. "Well that's good to know. Well I gotta go so I'll talk to you later. Bye!" Yugi said the same and she hung up. Tea fell back on her bed for a moment.

She was thinking. She knew how much she loved Yami, but for a while she tried not to think about him. She knew some day Yami would probably leave Yugi and she'd be all alone. Well she still had Yugi she thought, right? Tea did indeed love Yugi, but it always seemed it was really cause of Yami. She was so confused at the moment as she threw the pillow over her head.

The next day Joey walked out of the game shop at Domino, as he had just found some new cards to add to his deck. It was about one o'clock. Mai wasn't with him cause she had to work at the women's clothes store; "Hottie's" was what it was called. But she would get off at five and be home later.

With the rest of the day to kill, Joey walked to the nearby food court and went inside and sat down at the booth near the window.

Tea was standing right down the street behind a tree. She had watched Joey go inside. She was waiting for him to show up. She knew he would. Immediately she made her way down there.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

Disclaimer: I am not associated with YuGiOh at all.


	2. The Troubles of Love

Tea felt like she needed someone to hang out with. Triston was working, so was Yugi, but Joey was around.

Joey sat at the booth in the food court looking out the window. He wasn't sure at the moment what he wanted to order. He had some of his duelmonsters cards in front of him as he tried to sort them out and come up with strategies and stuff for the tournament starting at midnight that night.

Then next thing he knew, Tea came out of nowhere and just sat down in the other sit across from him.

"Yea Joey what's up?" Tea said.

He was just a bit surprised. "Not much." Joey said "What are you doing here? You kinda surprised me sitting down like that."

Tea sighed. "I'm just _so_ bored right now. I have the day off but there's no one to hang out with right now. Triston's at work, _Yugi's_ at work!"

"Oh" he said. "I see."

"I just walked by and saw _you_ walk in and thought I could visit with you." She said.

Moments later Joey and Tea had their food; Joey had chicken strips with a soda, while Tea just wanted a bowl of ice cream. They were talking about different things: the dueling tournament starting that night. Tea teased him how if Joeytried to challenge _her_ how she'd take him down. Joey just made fun of her, confident _he'd_ win the whole tournament.

Too bad Yugi isn't here with us." Joey said.

Then Tea sighed. "Yea. I know."

Then Joey gave her a weird look. "Huh? Is something wrong?"

Tea looked up. "No, no, nothing! Just, you know, me and Yugi do fun stuff together on the weekends, and since he's working I was just bored today."

Joey looked at her as she fell back into her seat a little. "It's more than that, isn't it?"

"Hmmm okay so I have a crush on Yugi, and maybe his alter ego Yami. I admit it Joey!" Tea said.

"Tea," Joey said. "I've knew you had a crush on Yugi for a _long_ time. But I just thought something else went through your head. You know you can tell me if you want."

"Hmmm" Tea said. For a moment she didn't say anything. Then she spoke up. "It's not so much I have a crush on Yami, or well Yugi. Or well…" she stopped again for a second. "I think the thing is I really like Yami better than Yugi. Even though I like Yugi still, if I had to pick one, I'd pick Yami. But I just keep getting bothered by the fact he may one day go away forever you know, since he's just a sprit inside a puzzle. And since it always seems like he's destined to do so."

"Oh!" Joey said. "I get it."

"I mean, call me crazy, but I keep thinking what it would be like if we had such a relationship. Almost like you and Mai, since you guys are like soul mates!"

"Me and Mai?" Joey said in surprise. "Can you imagine the relationship _I_ have with Mai?"

Tea looked at Joey for a moment. "Well I mean yea, you love each other and aren't afraid to show it. I mean, I bet she thinks you're a great guy" No kidding she secretly said to herself. "and I bet _she_ thinks the same thing. And I bet you both have lots of fun together with each other!"

Joey thought for a moment as he remembered last night when Mai made him get out bed so she could play with him the rest of the night. "You don't know the _half_ of it!" he said.

For a moment he wasn't sure what to think of last night. But Tea laughed at Joey's comment. He looked at her for a moment. Then she stopped laughing and her eye caught him looking at him. Quickly Joey turned his head.

"Umm well… I gotta go now I guess." Joey said. He began to get up.

"Oh um… yea, me too" Tea said. "I guess we're done eating. I gotta get ready for tonight anyway hehe" she said.

"Yea me too." Joey said. "Mai said she has something planned for us tonight before the tournament."

Tea laughed to herself! They got up and began to leave. "Well I guess I'll see you later, and maybe tonight somewhere with the tournament." Joey said. "I have some things I need to do."

"Yea me too." Tea said. "Well I'll see you later." She said with a smile. They walked off. They still had the rest of the daylight by themselves. Tea wasn't bored anymore though.

Then later that afternoon Mai got home from work. She was ready for the night though. "Hey Joey!" she said as she got in. It was around 5:30. Joey was on the couch watching TV. Mai came up and came onto him. "Hey baby." Joey told her. "Did you have an okay day working today?"

"Yea it was an _okay _day." She told him. "But I'm defiantly glad to be back home. I'm just ready for tonight." She said slowly as she started moving her fingers across him. "Huh?" Joey said as she did this. "You know what I'm saying!" Mai told him. She had that devilish look again.

Mai and Joey had a short and small supper. Then Mai was right at it.

Not too long, Joey found himself sitting on his hands and knees in the living room in his boxers. Mai had a chain leash on him. She had her black leather outfit and her matching boots with the leash in one hand and a whip in the other. "Up!" Mai ordered as Joey got up and she pulled him into another room.

Mai loved her s&m with Joey. She would only make Joey do these things with her when she felt like it, and she certainly felt like it that night. Mai wanted play with and have fun with Joey during the rest of the night before the tournament was supposed to start at midnight.

"Ah" Joey yelled.  
"Say it!" Mai ordered again.  
"You are the better duelist." Joey said.

Mai had Joey handcuffed to a pole and had him bend out and over for her. She whipped him again. "And that you will give into me every time, no matter what!" she whipped him. "Say it!"

"And that I will give into you every time, no matter what!" he was forced to say.

"Now turn around!" Mai ordered. Joey did so. He now had to bend over backwards. Mai was now whipping Joey in the crouch and was forced to gaze upon Mai standing over him as she punished him. It was supposed to give the feeling Mai would always be over Joey and he was always under her control; that Joey _belonged_ to Mai and he was the slave. Of course women always want to be in control and make the rules. Joey could live with it.

Soon they were both in bed with the curtains shut and the lights at a dim. It was only 9:00 but Mai wanted to get some sleep with Joey before midnight when they would get up, go out and do some dueling for the tournament.

"Say it!" Mai said as she had his hands pinned behind him.

You're gonna win the tournament and beat me." Joey said. Mai kissed him some more.

Finally they were asleep. They were worn out from their fun and rested up.

But then, it was 11:30. Joey had woken up. He began to get up to get ready to leave for the tournament. But he felt something pull him back down. "Sorry Joey." Mai said. "Not tonight."

Joey saw Mai had gotten out of bed. He looked to see his wrists and ankles chained to the bed. "What the heck?" Mai was already dressed, had her dueldisk and deck, and was about to leave. "This is for your own good. Since _I_ decide what you do, I've decided that you're not gonna duel anyone tonight." "What?" Joey said in shock. "I'm not letting you get out so you can beat me. But this is only for tonight. I'll let you out tomorrow night." She told him. "Right now, I'm going to duel and _you're_ gonna stay here and when I come back, we're gonna have some more fun and I'll let you go! Tata!" she said. She went out the door and closed it.

Joey struggled to break lose. It wasn't the first time Mai had done this. She did it once to him one day when it was sunny and he wanted to get outside but she wanted him to stay inside like a prisoner. It was only one of Mai's games. Joey liked it the first time. But this was different. Dueling was Joey's passion and Mai was trying to hold him back, just because it's fun. He loves Mai, still anyway, but nothing would stop him from dueling. He knew just how to break out of Mai's bed chains. He reached under behind the mattress and pulled out a metal pin.

Meanwhile, at her house, Tea stepped outside with her dueldisk and her deck. She walked into town ready to take on anyone who came her way.

A few minutes later, Joey did the same. He had his deck loaded as he ran into the city. It was 12:15 AM now. There was really no big get-together for the beginning of this tournament, since it was a late-night thing. You just came out when you felt like it, went looking for someone and dueled.

Later Tea was seen in the middle of a duel with some unknown guy. "This duel is over!" he shouted as he laughed. "Dark Magician, attack her Dark Magician Girl and wipe out the rest of her life points!" he yelled. But Tea was ready. "Not so fast!" Tea yelled. "I activate **Divine Wind**" "What?" the man yelled! "It reverses your attack back at you and doubles its strength, thus you lose 1250 life points, meaning _you lose_!" she shouted in excitement.

With the duel won, Tea walked on. She walked by a dance club and decided to go inside and hang out for a while.

She went in and saw the people dancing, but she went to sit down for a while. She thought about Yugi for a moment. She was supposed to meet him later if she could. But she wasn't sure what to think at the moment. She was still upset about the thought of him possibly going away, almost like they were already drifting away. Then for some reason, she started thinking about Joey. She remembered meeting him earlier for lunch and them talking and hanging out.

"Hey is something bothering you?" someone from nowhere came up and asked.

Tea turned around in fright. "Huh? No I'm fine!" she said. "Don't worry I'm not gonna and do anything crazy like some other people at night" the man said. He was a tall guy, looked like the kind who _defiantly_ love to party. Maybe he had a few drinks. "But this is a dance club. And were here to party and have fun and enjoy the night to our fullest." "Uhhh…." Tea went. "Come on, I bet you wanna go out there and dance!" he tempted her. "You can come hang out with us if you want." Tea indeed felt like she needed to have some fun. Maybe not with these guys, but she did love to dance. Finally she let herself go. "Let's go!" she got up and said.

Meanwhile, Joey had been confronted by Weevil Underwood in the streets as they were dueling.

"Heeheeheehee" Weevil laughed. "It's been three turns and now it's time for my **Cocoon of Evolution** to hatch!" It began to. "Emerge! **Ultimate FireFly (1450/1350)**!" Weevil yelled out.

Joey had 1800 life points, **Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600)**, and one face down card. Weevil had his new monster, **Insect Barrier, DNA Surgery**, and 2300 life points.

"Huh? Why should I be afraid of _that_ thing?" Joey asked. "He only has 1450 attack points."

"Heeheeheehee." He went. "I thought you wouldn't be smart enough to realize he has a few special abilities. But for starters, by giving up 300 of my life points I can have him attack yours directly!" Then it did as it blasted Joey with an bright blast **(J: 350 LP; W: 2000 LP)**. "But that's not all. Now I activate **Monster Reborn**, and use it to bring back my **Insect Queen (2400 ATK).**" But Joey sees the opportunity. "Not so fast! You just triggered my trap, **Celebration of Creation**, which forces you to end your turn since you just summoned a monster with a magic card."

"Ha! I wouldn't get your hopes up _that_ high Wheeler!" Weevil taunted. But Joey just laughed. "Actually I wouldn't get too excited about winning bug boy!" "Huh? What are you talking about?" Weevil said. "I've got you cornered. Thanks to my DNA Surgery/Insect Barrier combo you can't carry out an attack on me!" "Oh really?" Joey said.

"I activate the magic card **Giant Trunade.**" Then Weevil's two cards are returned to him off the field. "But that's not all! Now I'll play my **Brain Control** card, and take control of your queen." "What?" Weevil shouted in shock and fear. "Now Incest Queen, destroy his Firefly!" It attacks and destroys it. **(W: 1050 LP). **"And for the big finisher, Gearfried, attack his life points and end this duel!" And Weevil loses. **(W: 0 LP). **"Eeerrrrr!" Weevil growled. "This isn't over Wheeler! You hear me?" but Joey just ignored him.

Winning his duel, Joey walked on down the road. He came by the dance club when suddenly he thought he saw down the road, Mai. Worried that she might see him and wonder how he escaped the house, Joey's runs inside the club to hide. The girl however wasn't really Mai.

In the dance club now, Joey decides to make himself comfortable. He decides not to try and dance (since he's not good at it really) and goes to relax at a table. But then suddenly he hears a bunch of others cheering for some reason. He looks over at the dance floor. "And it looks like we have a winner!" the referee shouted. Joey decided to check it out.

Joey made his way through. Apparently they had some kind of dance contest. The dance floor had been cleared. Joey got to where he could see everything. He looked and was shocked and surprised by what he saw.

Tea stood on the dance floor having won the dance off. "Woo!" she shouted. She was obviously having fun. She was acting sorta classy and all sexy as she was showing off to everyone. Joey was surprised by this. This wasn't the Tea _he_ knew. "Come on. Who wants to step up now and see if they can beat me in a dance off?"

"Tea?" Joey called out.

Then she suddenly eyed him. "Hey you!" she called back in a sassy way. Something was very wrong.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

Disclaimer: I am not associated with YuGiOh at all.


	3. Duel on the Dance Floor

Joey was still surprised to see Tea on the dance floor and her acting the way she was.

"What are _you_ doing here Tea?" Joey asked surprised.

"What does it look like?" Tea replied. "I'm dancing. I'm seeing if anyone here has what it takes to beat me in a dance off. I'm having a blast!" she said in such an excited tone. Although Joey loved seeing Tea have lots of fun, she was acting kinda strange with the way she was going.

Then all of the sudden, "Hey Joey!" Tea said. "I bet _you_ can't beat me in a dance off? Let's see you come up here and dance."

"_Huh?_" Joey said. "Are you crazy?" he yelled in shock. But then the small crowd around the dance floor all looked at them and cheered to have Joey step up to the challenege.

Then Tea grabbed Joey's wrist. "Come on up here tough guy." Tea pulled Joey onto the dance floor in front of the crowd. Then she stepped back ready to dance off.

"Tea! What are you doing?" Joey shouted. "You know that I can't dance as…"

But before he could finish, another song started playing (a techno beat) and the colored lights started flashing and moving. They had already started the dance off. "Come on Joey! You _gotta_ dance now!" Tea shouted as she smiled and begun to dance.

"_TE-A!_" Joey growled.

But as the crowd looked on at him with no choice, Joey _had_ to try and dance. Joey started moving his legs around and at least try to dance like however these people dance. He of course was just so uncomfortable. He didn't know that much about dancing and he knew it. Tea knew as well. Or at least she was supposed to.

Tea just laughed happily as she danced on and watched Joey try to dance off to her. Tea was defiantly not herself it seemed to Joey. She was acting quiet cocky about the dance off. She had just _dragged _him into it without even thinking about what he thought about it. She was acting real sassy to. Maybe she had a couple of drinks or something. Obviously when people drink they tend to not be themselves anymore.

Then finally the song ended and the dance off was over. Joey was so relieved by this. Then the referee walked up. "And our winner is…." He held up Tea's arm. "Tea!" he shouted out.

Tea laughed a little as she looked at Joey. "Nice try Joey, but it looks like you just aren't as good as me!" she said. "That's _exactly_ what I was trying to…." Joey started to say but then Tea walked away a bit as she showed off to the people watching. Tea was had gone over the edge with herself. She looked on at the others trying to get someone else to take her on in a dance off.

That was it Joey thought! "Hold on Tea!" he shouted out to her. Tea turned around. "I want a rematch!' Joey yelled.

Tea was surprised by this. "A rematch?" she said. "You're kidding right? After the way I just beat you and humiliated you?" she said.

"No Tea, not a dance off!" Joey responed. "But since _you_ got to pick the contest, I thought I'd challenge you to a rematch. And this time, _I_ get to pick the match!" he held up his dueldisk in front of him. "And I say, we face off in a game of Duelmonsters for the tournament right here, right now!" he shouted.

Tea also had her dueldisk with her. "Oh please, are you serious?" Tea said "_Me_? In a game of Duelmonsters?" she said with some cockiness.

"You heard me!" Joey yelled. He was serious about it cause of how Tea just about her mind. "Right here on the dance floor! What do you say?" The crowd was excited at hearing the challenge and tried to get Tea to except. "Alright!" Tea responded. "But you're gonna regret it!" Then both Joey and Tea turned on their dueldisks as the holographic generators flew out. They loaded their decks and stood ready to fight.

"LETS DUEL!" they both shouted. Their life points were set.

"Why don't you go first." Tea said. "No. I _insist_ you go first!" Joey said. "O_kay_!" Tea said.

She draws. "You're gonna regret this Joey. I play a monster in defense mode face down and place one card face down on the field!" She does so. It's Joey's turn.

"Fine" Joey says. "I'll also place one card face down, and summon **Alligator Swordsman (1500 ATK/1200 DEF)**. Now attack her face down monster!" he shouted.

The alligator attacks and Tea's monster, **Ancient Elf**, is destroyed."Thanks Joey! You just activated my magic card **Shield Reinforcement**. It automatically gives me 1000 life points since you destroyed a monster that was in defense mode!" "What?" Joey yelled in shock. **(T: 5000 LP).**

Tea draws. "Now I'll play **Fire Sorceress (1000 ATK/1500 DEF)**. And thanks to _her_ special ablilty I'll discard two of my cards," she does so. "and have her take 800 of your life points!" **(J: 3200 LP).** "Then I'll place another card face down and end my turn. So come and get me!"

The crowd cheered and the music played and the lights flashed as the duel continued. "Alright then! You asked for it!" Joey said. He draws. "I'll summon **Axe Raider (1700 ATK).** But I don't think I'm stupid enough to attack you just yet. I'll end my turn."

Tea laughed. "Is that all you got for me Joey?" she taunted. "Fine then. First I'll activate **Graceful Charity **and draw 3 more cards and discard 2! But then discarding the 2 I'll activate my Sorceress's ablilty again!" Joey's life points take another hit **(J: 2400 LP).**

"Then I'll summon the spirit monster, **Asura (1700 ATK).**" "Huh?" Joey said. "Spirit monster? No way!" Tea smiled. "Oh yes!" she said. "I'm sure you remember what spirit monsters are capable off right?" Joey was surprised at how Tea had reconstructed her deck! "I'll also play my **Spring of Rebirth** card and have Asura attack your Alligator Swordsman!" Tea's monster does so and destroys it **(J: 2200 LP).** "Now my spirit monster returns to my hand and my Spring of Rebirth will give 500 more life points!" **(T: 5500 LP).**

Looking at the life point score Joey gets worried a bit. He needs to step up a bit. "Okay Tea, my move!" He draws. "I'll activate **Giant Trundade** and use it to send your face down card back to your hand!" The giant wind appears and blows away Tea's card. "And then I'll summon **Flame Swordsman (1800 ATK).** Now attack her Fire Sorceress with your Flaming Sword!" Joey's monster does so and destroys her **(T: 4700 LP).** "Now Axe Raider, attack Tea's life points directly!" Joey shouted. He did so and Tea took the hit. **(T: 3000 LP).**

But despite Joey's move Tea just laughs! "Nice move Joey" she said. "But I'm afraid it wasn't good enough. You should've finished me off when you had the chance cause I'm about to finish this duel!" "Huh?" Joey said. Tea went on. "First I'll play **Card of Sanctity **so we can draw more cards. Now I'll activate the magic card you sent to my hand last turn, **Soul Exchange!**" Joey yelled in shock "_WHAT?_" "You heard me Joey" Tea said and smiled. "I'll use it to sacrifice your Axe Raider _and_ your Flame Swordsman, so I can summon a _very_ powerful spirit monster that I'm sure you remember quiet well!" Then Joey's two monsters disappear, leaving him defenseless! "Now, say hello to **Yamata Dragon (2600 ATK)!**" The 8-headed dragon appears! "Now to finish you off, attack his life points directly!" Tea shouted.

With no defense Yamata Dragon fires and looks to take out the rest of Joey's life points. "Not so fast Tea! I activate my face down card, **Scapegoats!**" Then Joey's 4 goats appear and one of them is destroyed by the blast! But Tea laughs again. "Nice move Joey, but it won't save you tonight! Have you forgotten I have another spirit monster in my hand? I can still normal summon him to the field, so now I'll bring back my **Asura (1700 ATK)** and using his special ability he can attack and destroy the rest of your scapegoats!" Joey's scapegoats are destroyed.

"But that's not all!" Tea says. "I'll activate **Groundbreaking** so that I can bring back another spirit monster I discarded earlier in our duel! So now I'll bring back **Inaba White Rabbit (700 ATK) **and have him attack you directly!" Then the rabbit attacks Joey **(J: 1500 LP).** "Now all 3 of my spirt monster will return and I'll receive 1500 more life points! **(T: 4500 LP).** Finally I'll play one more card face down!"

The crowd looks in amazement at the duel! "I gotta hand it to you Tea." Joey begins to say. "You're putting up a good fight!" Tea smiles. "Thanks Joey. I wish I could say the same though about you!"

This shocks Joey. He knows now that something must have gotten to her here at the club. "Alright then. It's my move!" Joey draws. "First I activate the trap card, **Déjà vu**. This lets me replay your last turn by bringing back every card you had on the field last turn!" Then all the sudden, Tea's 3 spirit monsters return to the field! "Huh?" Tea says. "Why in the world would you wanna risk doing this?" she says. Then Joey goes on. "Because, that sets the stage for this! I activate **Grave robber**, and I'll use it to steal your Soul Exchange magic card!" "Huh?" Tea says in surprise. "Now I'll use it to sacrifice Yamata Dragon and Asura, so I can summon _this_! Say hello to my **Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400 ATK)!** And I'll enhance his strength with **Dragon Nails!**" Then Red-Eyes attack goes up to 3000. 'Now Red-Eyes, attack Tea's Inaba Whit Rabbit with your inferno blast!" Joey shouts.

Red-Eyes destroys the white rabbit. But Tea just has a big smile on her face! "Hehehe. Sorry Joey but I'm afraid you took my bait, _again_." Just then, Tea reveals her face down card, **Nutrient Z.** "No way!" Joey says in complete disbelief! "I'm afraid so." Tea says. "Thanks to its effect I received 4000 more life points before your attack went through, thus thanks to your powerful attack, I instead _gained_ more life points **(T: 6200 LP)!**"

The crowd was in even more shock as some of them cheered for Tea! "Sorry Joey, but it seems as if once again I've shown how better than you I am." She said to him in a cocky confident way.

Then Joey got up. "Tea, what has gotten into you?" he said to her. "I've never seen you this caught up in yourself before! What ever happened to you believing in friendly competition, and being so full of spirit? It's almost like you don't even care anymore!"

"What on earth are you talking about Joey?" Tea said. "All I'm doing is having fun! I've just been enjoying the whole night away, hanging out with some friend, dancing out here…."

"Hanging out with some friends?" Joey said.

Then Joey looked around at the crowd for a second. About half of the people he saw had some kind of drink in their hands, and were dressed like real party animals. Then he noticed one guy with a drink looking Tea up and down as she stood out in her sexy outfit on the dance floor (it was the same guy who talked to Tea when she first showed up). Joey remembered how earlier in the day he and Tea had lunch and she told him about how she felt feeling like Yami Yugi was gonna some day leave her forever. Either Tea had been hanging with the wrong crowd, or she must have had a few drinks earlier here, or both Joey thought.

"I don't mean to be rude or mean or anything like that, but you now I think you're great. But still I've always been better than you at just about everything!" Tea said.

"What are you talking about?" Joey said. "That's not true!"

"Oh come on Joey, its true and you know it. I've always been the smarter one of us. I beat you in half the games we played. Even when I barley knew how to play Duelmonsters I still always beat you!" Tea was saying. "You've always had to follow me ever since we became friends."

"You're wrong." Joey said. "_You've_ always had to follow us when it came to playing Duelmonsters!"

"Is that so?" Tea said. "Then what do you say we make _this_ duel more interesting?"

"Huh" Joey said.

"Let's raise the stakes of this match!" Tea began to say.

"What? Have you lost it?" Joey said in shock.

"Let's say, whoever loses this duel has to be the winner's _Loyal Servant_ for a whole week!" she said. "That way, when I win this match you challeneged, the rest of the week I can have you spend your time away from Mai doing things for me all day!"

"_TE-A!"_ Joey growled as he tried to get some sense into her.

"Don't tell me you're afraid to lose to me Joey!" she said. Then some of the guys in the crowd cheered fro Tea. Joey realized at this point he couldn't snap Tea out of what she was she was getting into.

"Fine then!" Joey responded. His eyebrows went down in anger and determination! "But here me out! I won't lose this duel!"

Then as the duel continued, "I play my **De-Spell** card so I can destroy your Spring of Rebirth magic card!" It's destroyed. "Then I'll place two more cards face down and end my turn!" he said.

"It doesn't matter now!" Tea said with a smile. "I already have the cards I need to finish you of!" After Tea's **Inaba White Rabbit** returns to her hand, she summons it back to the field at the beginning of her turn. "So first I'll have my Rabbit attack your life points directly!" she yelled. The Rabbit leaped up and flew and attacked Joey **(J: 800 LP)! **Tea still had **6200 LP.**

"Now I activate the magic card, **Monster Reborn** and I'll use it to bring back another monster I sent to the graveyard: one of my favorite monsters, and the perfect monster to finsh you off! **Dark Magician Girl (2000 ATK)!**" She appeared and danced around like the sexy doll she was. She looked and pointed at Joey like she was ready to dominate him and take him down.

"Hang on!" Joey said. "I still have my Red Eyes Black Dragon on the field."

"Not for long though." Tea said. "Now I activate **Magical Duplicate** which lets me create a second Monster Reborn card. And I'll use the second to bring back my **Yamata Dragon!** But that's not all! I also activate **Gift of Immunity **which means none of your two face down cards will effect my monsters if you activate them! Now I have everything I need to finish this duel and make you _mine_!" she yelled in excitement.

"Yamata Dragon, attack and destroy his Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Tea yelled.

But Joey was ready. "Not so fast Tea! I have a **Monster Reborn** also face down. So I'll activate it and use it to revive my **Flame Swordsman!**" Then he reappears. "But that's not all! I activate **Polymerization** so I can fuse my Flame Swordsman with my Red-Eyes," Then suddenly they begin to merge together. "In order to summon **Flame Dragon Swordsman (2800 ATK)!**" _(Red-Eyes Black Dragon with the Flame Swordsman sitting on top of him)_ "Huh?" Tea said. "And thanks to his special ability, he can absorb the attack of any fire monster that attacks him!"

Tea watched in shock as Yamata Dragon attacked Joey's fusion monster. Joey's monster remained standing as its attack strenght rose to **5400 ATK!** "Oh no!" Tea said. Her confiednce all turned to fear!

"And since your turns over, that means Yamata Dragon returns to your hand and off the field!" Joey said. Yamata Dragon disappeared as Tea grew more scared.

"It's time to end this duel Tea, and knock you out of the mess you've gotten into!" Joey said. "So I play **Mind Control**, and I'll take control of your Dark Magician Girl!" Then suddenly she floats over by Joey's side, leaving Tea defenseless!

The crowd all watched in shock. "Alright! Flame Dragon Swordsman, attack Tea's life points directly!" Then he flew at Tea and slashed her directly **(T: 800 LP)!** Then Dark Magician Girl looked Tea in the eyes. Tea looked back at her favorite monster that was now about to finish her off! What did she do she thought! "Tea, this is for your own good. Dark Magician Girl, attack her life points and end this duel!" Then she leaped up as she fired her dark burning attack at Tea. The attack knocked Tea down as the duel was now over **(T: 0 LP).**

And with that, it was over. The crowd was shocked for a second, and then they cheered for Joey's amazing victory. The music was still playing. Soon everyone went back to partying.

But Joey just looked in regret at Tea lying down in defeat. He went over to her. "Tea?" he said. She slowly began to lift herself up. "Are you alright?"

_TO BE CONTINUED_

Disclaimer: I am not associated with YuGiOh at all.


	4. Tea Serves for Joey

Tea was just now trying to get herself up from the dance floor after falling down like that. Joey kneeled down beside her. She looked at him. "Oh, my head" she said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"I didn't mean to make you fall down like that Tea" Joey said to her.

"Oh" Tea went. "What have I gotten myself into?" she said.

Then Joey lifted her up. "Come on. I think you've had enough of this place for one night." With Tea's arm around Joey's he began to walk and take her out of the dance club. The crowd tried to congratulate Joey and Tea on their dueling and dancing and hoped she was alright. Joey tried to ignore them.

Then Joey and Tea were walking outside down the street. Then Tea suddenly took her arm off. "You don't have to carry me the whole way Joey, really I'm fine."

"You don't seem like it" Joey told her.

"No really, I'm not drunk." Tea said. "I just had only maybe one or two glasses of champagne with those guys. I'm fine." She was wobbling around some.

"I now you're not drunk, but still you have a headache from that fall." Joey said. "And those glasses of whatever you had _really_ got to your head back there if you know what I mean. I think I better walk you back home."

Then Tea suddenly sat down on a bench for a moment. "Joey I'm sorry about all that back there, I didn't mean it." She said. "But why were you acting like that in the first place?" Joey asked. "I don't know." She said. "I just need to get away from some things for a moment. I mean….. I guess I just got to into it and wasn't thinking straight. I don't really wanna talk about it right now."

"Tea" Joey said. "You can tell me anything, you know that. I wouldn't….."

"No really" Tea said. "I just wanna get home right now." Then she got back up. "That's okay." Joey said.

Tea began to walk down the street. Then she stopped and turned around at Joey who was just now looking at his watch. "I know I'm fine, but are you sure you don't wanna walk me home?" she asked.

Joey looked back her. "I'd really love to, but I can't. I have something I need to take care of…… at _my_ home." He said.

"I'll see you tomorrow though" he said to her. Then Tea said bye and walked on. Joey watched her walk off for a few seconds, but then turned away and walked off himself. He tried not to think of her at the moment. He already had enough things going through his mind at that moment.

It was just minutes later that night. Joey was sitting on the bed back at the house. It was almost 3:30 AM. Mai should've been coming back any moment.

Then he heard something and peered outside. Mai was walking back down the road to the house. Joey then quickly undressed himself and put away the clothes.

A few seconds later, Mai opened the bedroom door and came in. Joey was still chained to the bed naked like she had left him, and was asleep.

Then she turned on the lamp. "Oh Joey, wake up!" she said to him. Joey pretended to wake up in surprise to Mai. "Ahh, hey babes. You done dueling tonight?" Joey said. "Yep" Mai said as she took off her dueldisk. "I guess then am I done sleeping in these chains?" Joey asked. Mai laughed. "Joey, do you really think I'm letting you off the hook _that _easy?" Mai said. "Don't you remember what I told you when I left?" Joey watched Mai undress herself to her bra and panties and then turn off the lamp to the room.

It was morning the next day. The sun began to shine through the windows in Joey and Mai's bedroom. Mai was still asleep as she laid on Joey, still in the chains. Then suddenly the alarm clock went off. Both Joey and Mai woke up suddenly. Mai looked at it. It was 8:15 AM.

"Wha…. What is it?" Joey asked waking up.

"It's eight-fifteen. I have to be at work at the center at nine today." Mai said. She began to get up and unhook Joey. "Come on" she said.

Soon Mai had the shower water running the bathroom. She made Joey get up and shower with her before she had to get ready for work. As the steam poured out over the curtains, Joey bathed Mai up and down with the soft sponge as Mai made him. Afterwards Mai still had a few minutes. She then pushed Joey up against the wall as she wrapped her arms around his arms and body and started making out with him. The shower water came down on them as she made out with him. Mai had a firm hold on Joey. Joey couldn't break free from her even if he tried. He tried to break free from Mai's hold as they made out just for the heck of it, but Mai held tighter as she kept him in his place. She usually loved having him try to break away and fail to.

Then finally they were out of the shower. Mai was dressed and ready to leave as Joey sat down to on the bed.

"Well, I'll see you later this evening Joey." Mai said walking out the door. She grinned and waved to him. "Ta-ta" she said. "Later" Joey said.

With Mai gone, Joey laid back down as he tried to rest and figure out what he should do today. He couldn't stop thinking about Mai. He was thinking about her and last night. He held up his Flame swordsman duelmonster card and waved it above him. He thought about how much he wanted to duel when Mai chained him to the bed. He remembered how much fun he had dueling Weevil. He remembered his rather unusual at awesome duel with Tea at the dance club.

Then he got up as he remembered something!

Later that day, Tea was sitting at her house watching some TV on her couch. Then she heard a knock on the door. She got up to go answer it. She opened her door to see Joey.

"Hey Tea" Joey said to her. "Feeling any better?"

"Oh, hey Joey" Tea said a bit surprised. "Of course I'm feeling better. It was just a headache and just a bit of dizziness. All I needed was a bit of rest."

"I see" Joey said. "Well since you're all better, why don't you come on out and come with me to my house." He told her.

"Huh?" Tea said. "Wh… What for? What's going on?"

"You remember, right?" Joey said. "Our little duel last night?"

"Well what about…."

Then Tea stopped and gasped. She remembered now. The little stipulation she added to the duel, what the loser had to do!

"No way" Tea said. "You don't think I really meant…."

"Come on Tea" Joey said. "You were the one who wanted to do it. And I think I have a couple things for you to do for me." He told her.

"Oh come on Joey, can't you take a joke" Tea said.

"_Tea_" Joey just told her.

Then Tea sighed. She realized she _had_ to. She needed to pay up for herself and what she did. "Alright" Tea said as she walked out the door.

Minutes later they were back at Joey's house. It was 10:30 now. "Alright then Tea." Joey said to her. "I think this would be a good time for us to clean house, don't you think?" Joey led Tea to the closet in the kitchen and pulled out the vacuum cleaner and a broom and dust pan. "I want you to vacuum the entire house for me and then sweep the entire kitchen. Okay?"

"Alright" Tea said. She took the vacuum from him and was about to get to work.

"Hold on" Joey stopped her. Joey walked off for a second as Tea stood waiting for him. Joey came back. "While you're working, you're gonna wear _this_." He was holding a French maid dress. "Put it on over your other clothes, and then start vacuuming." Tea, with an embarrassed look on her face took the dress.

Within minutes, Joey was sitting on the couch in the living room as he watched TV and watched Tea vacuum in her maiden dress. He watched her down the halls, and watched her as she vacuumed in front of him the living room. Tea had a bit of a depressed look on her face stilling feeling sorry for herself. Then she was done vacuuming and put the vacuum away. She immedieatly got to sweeping up the kitchen for Joey. This didn't take her as long as vacuuming. After a few minutes she was finally done. She walked up to Joey. "Anything else I can do for you….. Master Joey? Should I call you that?" she asked feeling weird.

Joey giggled to himself. "Hmmm, you can." He said. Then he suddenly pulled out a feather duster. "Now, I want you to take this and dust of the kitchen and then come back and dust off the living room for me."

Tea took the duster with no further words. She was off dusting the kitchen for him, still in that French maid dress witch, and soon was in the living room as she bent to dust the furniture in front of Joey as he watched. Then finally she was done.

Joey got up. "Alright, ice work Tea" he said. Tea looked at him awaiting for him to give him more orders, but….

"Well, I guess that's it for today." Joey said. "You can go ahead and take that off now Tea."

"Huh?" Tea said shocked. "That's it? That's all you want me to do?"

"Yea" Joey told her. "You don't have to do anything else today. You're free to go." Surprised, Tea took off the French dress and laid it on the table. It was now only 12:00.

"I'm ready to go out and get me some lunch. If you want you can come with me." Joey told her.

"Oh" Tea said. "Well I... I… I was gonna head on back home at my place cause I had some things I needed to take care off…." Tea was saying still surprised. "You sure there's nothing else you want me to do for you?"

"Nah, not today" Joey answered. "But tomorrow I'll have some more things for you I can make you do." Joey began to go outside as Tea went with him. "So you can go on home and have the rest of the day off." "Well, okay" Tea said. They began to walk away. "See you later" Tea said. Joey said the same and they went on.

Tea walked on in the sunshine as she was still in shock at what she did and what Joey told her. She was sure Joey would want to punish her more for what she did last night and work her hard the rest of the day. And that's not what happened. She was still feeling funny having worn that French maid dress in front of Joey in his house like that. Plus she still had the rest of the week she had to do this for him according to the stipulation she made. She walked on.

Then later that night Joey laid down on the couch tossing the TV remote up and down. He was thinking about Tea for a moment. He thought the idea of Tea adding the stipulation to the duel was crazy. So why did he decide to go through with having Tea work for her? He's a sensitive guy and wouldn't try to work her that hard, unlike Mai probably. Then he got up as Mai walked in the door from work. "Hey baby, I'm back." Mai went and hugged him "Miss me?"

Tea was lying down on her bed that night also. She held up her Dark Magician Girl card above her. She remembered her duel and its last moment when Joey attacked her with her own favorite monster and remembered him saying "This is for your own good Tea".

It was the next day.

Mai had to work again and Joey had the house to himself. He didn't have to work that day either. He sat at the couch and waited. It was 11:05.

Then finally there was a knock on the door. Joey got up to answer it. It was Tea. "You're late" Joey said. "Ah come on, its only five minutes" Tea said. "Yea, that's still late" Joey said teasingly. "Come in."

Not long Joey had Tea put to work again. Tea had to make up Joey's bed and clean some windows in the house. She was forced to clean their bathroom. Tea wore her normal clothes this time. She had on her green sleeveless blouse and short shorts while Joey had his white blue T-shirt and jeans (basically the same clothes they wore in Battle City).

Afterwards Tea sat on the couch with Joey as the watched some TV. Tea was on her break. Joey planned on having her over the rest of the day this time.

"So how are you and Mai doing right now?" Tea asked trying to start a conversation.

Joey was caught off guard as she asked this. "Well…..why do you wanna know?" Joey asked.

"Well" Tea said. "I was just asking. I dunno. It doesn't hurt to ask, does it"

"No, it doesn't I guess" Joey said. "But I guess we're doing okay. Mai is certainly the wild one." Tea laughed to herself. "What does that mean?" she asked. "Well, you know, she likes to have fun and all; she likes being the _dominant_ one of the household" Joey said. Tea laughed inside again. She was about to ask him something else about it.

"So did you have fun dancing that night?" Joey suddenly asked.

"Oh, um yea" Tea said surprised when he changed the subject. "I mean I _love_ to dance. I just love it. It's sorta my dream next to being a good duelist I guess. And I'm really good at it. I'd dance any day."

"Alright great" Joey said. "In that case, why don't you get up so you can dance for me then."

"Oh" Tea was surprised. She got up. "You really want me to?"

"Yea" Joey said. "But I want you to dance a certain way" he told her.

Joey took the remote and turned the TV off. He then reached out and pulled a foot rest up in front of him. "I want you to dance for me on top of _this_." He told her. She was surprised. "And I want to dance…..eer you know, like a stripper so to speak."

"So I want you to take off your blouse first." "Huh?" Tea said. "You do have a bra on right?" he asked. "Oh, um yes." She said. "And then take off your shoes, and your socks. And then give them to me." Joey said.

Still in shock Joey wants her to do this, Tea unbuttoned her blouse and took it off, revealing her sexy black lace bra. She took off her shoes and socks. She gave them all to Joey and then stepped up onto the foot rest in front of him. "Alright" Joey said. Then he took another remote control and pointed in to the stereo in the room. The stereo had one of Joey's CD's in it. He pressed the button and then a techno song started playing.

Slowly, she started dancing. The song playing was a fast paced dance techno beat, but it had a low, deep, graceful rhythm to it. Tea started off shy. Then she picked up to the pace. She moved her legs up and down to the pace of the song. She wiggled her hips and moved her arms above her head. Like some lap dancers, she tried to close her eyes and not look directly at or make eye contact with Joey. She would still look down at him once in a while. She spun around several times as she danced on. She graced her arms and her fingers along herself, along her hips and her stomach. She bent down and graced them along her legs. The song then came to a slower moment. Tea stopped moving her legs and then just slowly moved hips around and her body in and out. And all the while Joey just watched her in amazement. The song lasted for five minutes and about thirty seconds, and then it finally ended. With the song over Tea looked down at Joey.

"Alright" Joey said in amazement with a smile. "You can come down now.

With the song over, Tea came down as Joey handed back her blouse and she put it back on. Tea lay back on the couch and decided to set her bare feet on Joey's lap.

"I'm guessing you really liked that" Tea said.  
"Yea!" Joey said. "I thought you were good dancing the other night, but then you did this and I thought you were _great_!"  
"Oh you're just saying that" Tea said. "so I won't feel embarrassed."  
"No _you're_ saying that cause you felt shy dancing right in front of me didn't you?" Joey teased.

"But still" Tea asked. "I gotta ask Joey, why are you doing this?"  
"Huh? Doing what?" Joey responded.  
"You know" Tea said. "instead of working me like a real servant until I run out of breath you're making do easy things and giving me breaks, then you're making me get up and dance like that for you."  
"Come on I'm just being nice" Joey said. "Why do you _not_ like dancing like that?"

Then Tea hesitated. "Well…" she blushed a little and got shy.

"Oh so you DO like dancing that way" Joey suddenly said.  
"NO" Tea said and laughed. "I didn't say…."  
"You DO like it don't you? Say it?" Joey said.  
"NO I…"

Then Joey grabbed Tea's bare feet and started tickling her. "Come say it!" Then Tea suddenly burst out laughing. "_Gahahahaha no Joey stop!_" she begged. But Joey kept tickling and Tea kept laughing. She tried to break free but couldn't. "Say it" Joey said. "_No No stop please"_ Tea begged and laughed. Then suddenly she fell of the couch. Joey still held her feet and tickled a helpless Tea. _"Okay I give up"_ Tea begged. "Say it first" Joey said. _"Yes, I do love it. I do love dancing like that for you!"_ she cried out.

Then finally Joey stopped. Tea was still laughing and on the ground. "Are you okay Tea?" Joey knelt down to here. "I'm fine" Tea said. Joey helped her back up to her knees while she was still laughing.

And at that one moment, Tea stopped. Joey stopped to. They just looked at each other for the moment. And then without thinking, Tea leaned forward and kissed Joey. Joey leaned forward and kissed her back. They made out for a short second, then stopped. They pulled away from each other. They looked at each other again as Tea looked in Joey's eyes and Joey couldn't help but do the same. They leaned to each other again and kissed each other again. The kissing turned to making out. They moved closer to each other on the floor. Tea wrapped her arms around Joey and Joey did the same. They continued kissing. They kissed slowly. They kissed softly. They pulled each other tighter. Then slowly made their way to the floor and kissed. Then they were down on the floor with Joey on top of Tea. They held each other still and couldn't stop kissing.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

Disclaimer: I am not associated with YuGiOh at all.


	5. The Love Let Out

There was no stopping it at this point. Their true feeling fro each other had just come out. It was such a great feeling to them; they had been friends for so long even though they thought they were different. They thought they knew who they wanted before. Now they had each other, for the moment.

Joey and Tea had lead themselves off the floor in the living room. They were now on the bed. Joey's T-shirt was lying on the floor. Tea's blouse and her bra lay there to.

Joey lay down on the bed with Tea lying on top of him. The sheets had been the bed was unmade, but they were still on top of the sheets. Tea had her bare chest rested on Joey's with her head lying down next to his. But they were still awake. Tea had that look of despair.

"Oh Joey" she whispered.

Joey brushed his fingers through her hair. "What's wrong?"

She began to pet the back of Joey's neck. "Oh, I've just never felt like this before. I don't want this day to end" she said.

"I know," Joey said. "and it doesn't have to."

"Yeah but" Tea said "I mean I just don't want you to leave me. I mean, we can't make this last, can we?"

"What do you mean?" Joey said. "Of course we can."

Tea lifted her head up. "Yea but you're still with Mai. Ya'll are still living together and here _I_ am in her house making love with you."

Joey rolled over. Tea was now lying on her back with her breasts up and exposed. "Tea," Joey told her, "there's nothing to worry about."

"But we can't just keep doing this to each other and seeing one another behind everyone's back." Tea lifted her hand and began to pet his chest. "I mean how do we know we can actually be with each other?"

"Trust me" Joey said. He began to pet her along her breast with his fingers. Tea lied back and seemed to calm. "I don't want you to go away either." Tea put her arms above her as Joey petted her. "I don't know right now where my relationship with Mai is going, but I doubt it's gonna last right now."

"Are you sure we can do this?" Tea looked at Joey.

He put his hand on her head. "Yes" he told her. "Right now we just need to calm down and enjoy this time together. Lay back and relax for me." He whispered to her.

Joey leaned down and kissed her again. She kissed back and was about to wrap her arms around him but then he stopped; with his hand he moved her arms back down and above her head and had her stretch them out. He wanted her to let all the tension go. So laid back and relaxed while Joey continued to pet her along her breasts. Then slowly his finger glided down along her, and caressed all across her hips and on her belly. Tea was very ticklish; but Joey's soft fingers didn't tickle her

She closed her eyes as Joey caressed her. Then she felt the zipper on her shorts slowly unzip, and the button come undone. She opened her eyes again. Joey put his free hand back on her and put his fingers between her breasts to keep her lying down. She kept her arms out and closed her eyes and breathed. Joey caressed her. His fingers slid up and down her body. They caressed along her bellybutton. Then slowly below her bellybutton. His fingers drew closer and closer. Then slid in into her panties. And slowly and gently inside Tea. She tried not to move. She felt his fingers move up and down inside her. She made soft noises. Joey kept his free hand on her chest. The fingers stayed inside Tea. Such a sensational ecstasy.

Then it was later that night. Tea lay down on her bed. It was about 7:00. She just laid there with her arms leaning off the mattress, all by herself. She kicked off her shoes and smiled. All she could think about was Joey. How she loved being his servant, how she loved doing a dance tease for him, how the made love, what Joey did to her in the bed. If only Joey were here with her right now.

Meanwhile, Mai and Joey were at their house. Mai laid back on the couch while Joey laid on top of her. Mai held the cold, soothing chain that laid across her naked body while Joey was down a kissing Mai below her bellybutton.

"Alright, stop." Mai ordered.

Joey stopped and pulled the leash forward. Joey, with his hands still cuffed behind him, went down at Mai's order and started kissing her breasts. Mai smiled and gasped at the sensation. She then wrapped her legs around Joey. After a few minutes, she made Joey stop.

She pulled the leash again and brought Joey right over her. "Know, make out with me" she ordered him. "And do it good." Joey leaned down to Mai and started kissing her. Mai pulled Joey's mouth down into hers and kissed harder. Joey realized he had to do the same. She kept her legs wrapped around him.

Then Joey stopped suddenly. Mai looked up at him. Her eyebrows went down.

"I love you" Joey suddenly said.

Then Mai grinned. "You mean that?" she said slowly.

"Yes" Joey said. "I love you."

Then in Joey's mind he asked himself 'Wow, what did I say?'

"Thanks" Mai said with that grin. "Me too!"

And suddenly she pushed him off the couch. Joey fell down on his back. Mai immediately came down on him landing on his crouch. She tugged at the leash and pulled Joey back up to her with that evil loving grin. Then they were forcefully making out again as Mai shoved Joey back down and stayed on top of him, her legs still wrapped around him.

Then it was later that night.

Everyone was out dueling again for the midnight tournament. Joey and Mai had split up for the moment to find their own opponents and so they wouldn't be aware of each other's strategies.

Joey had just finished another duel against Mako Tsunami.

"Hey awesome duel man" Mako told Joey. "I guess I still need practice if I'm gonna beat _you_."

"Thanks man" Joey said. "I'll catch you later. Good luck with the rest of your opponents."

Joey walked on. He was defiantly having a lot of fun out here. He only wondered what would've happened if Mai forced Joey to walk with her and they duel together. Not that they don't make a great team Joey thought, but still would Mai limit his dueling to insure _she_ won the tournament, not Joey?

But just then he heard a voice. He ran out forward to the corner of the block he was walking. He looked over the corner of the building. To his amazement, there was Tea, standing in the street under the shining light of the street lamp.

Tea had just finished a duel herself. Her opponent walked away and Tea was alone again.

"Tea?" Joey suddenly asked out of nowhere.

"Huh?" Tea said in surprise. She turned around and saw him. "Joey?"

He walked up to her in the light. Tea ran to him and leaped out and hugged him.

Joey hugged Tea back and even decided to put his hand on her butt.

"I missed you" Tea said.

"Me too" Joey told her.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

Disclaimer: I am not associated with YuGiOh at all.


	6. A Reminder of Mai

The days continued as duels at night went on. Joey and Tea kept seeing each other on the right occasions; Joey would still have to play along with Mai's love games.

It was around 11:00 AM Joey was at Tea's house again on Tuesday. Tea laid back on the couch with her sandals kicked off. Joey had decided to give her a relaxing foot massage. So she just sat back, relaxed and smiled while Joey did this. Of course, they were clean so there was nothing to worry about.

"Man" Tea said. "Did Mai ever make you do this to her? This is defiantly the sensation"

However the enjoying look on Joey's face began to vanish. "Mmmmmm" he had said.

"Huh? Something wrong?" Tea asked.

"Err it's just" Joey said. "you reminded me of some of the things she _did_ have me do for her"

"Like what?" she asked.

Joey sort of began to laugh, but a rather angry small disturbed laugh so to speak. "Let's just put it this way: Mai is probably one of the most sexually driven people you'll ever meet. And I don't know if that was supposed to be a good thing you know? Meh, I don't really wanna talk about it."

"Oh. Well you don't have to Joey" Tea began to say "but you could tell me if you want. Sometimes it does help" She let her feet down on the floor.

""Well….."

Joey was just struggling with the confusion and the angry and the love he had at the moment. "It's not that I _don't_ love Mai. I mean I still do……sorta…….I mean….. What I'm trying to say…….." he said

He went on "Sometimes Mai is just _too_ sexual I guess. I mean it's like she doesn't know when to quit or slow down of give it a break."

"Like, is it really that bad?" Tea asked.

"I mean sometimes it wasn't, then sometimes it was" Joey said. "I'll give you an example. Mai and I would play a lot of different sex games. One night I remember though was this" he began to tell her. "Mai and I were playing Strip Poker for the night against each other. We would play until one of us was stripped naked. Mai decided however to raise the stakes, she said whoever gets stripped naked first and loses has to be the winner's slave the rest of the night. And you know how that S&M stuff goes. Well as wee were playing, _I_ kept losing nearly every first round we play; I was down to just my boxers while Mai hadn't lost _any_ thing yet. But then I figured it out; she was _cheating_. She had found a way to make so every round she would get most of the kings, queens, and aces while I got the useless cards that couldn't win. After that I finally managed to beat her one round and she took off her little vest she wears over her sleeveless shirt you know; but after that she one the next round and I had lost. I said she cheated so this couldn't count, but Mai still made me do it anyways and just told be to 'Have fun and enjoy it'. You see what I mean Tea?" Joey finished.

Tea was a bit surprised.

"Oh, I never knew" she told him. "So, what exactly are you saying? Do you still love her……..somewhat anyways?"

Joey just sighed. "I don't know. She's just…….."

Joey was too upset and confused to want to think about Mai at this point. Tea could see he was having a difficult time at the moment. She leaned over and put her arms around him and hugged him. Joey put his arm around Tea.

Then later that night everyone was back out dueling again for the night time tournament. For a while Joey and Mai had split up so they could find their own opponents to duel and not now each other's strategies. Tea was also out dueling. Her ranks were going up as she beat a few more challengers. But Joey was unable to be there and hang out with her.

Joey however was busy. That night he found himself in a dark alley in a duel against none other than Panik! For a while the duel was almost even. Then Mai walked by to see this duel and had to come check it out.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Well well well, look who's here! If it isn't the girl I destroyed myself in Duelist Kingdom!" Panik laughed.

"What are you doing here you creep?" Mai yelled

"Relax, Mai" Joey looked over to her. "I can take care of this loser!"

"HA! Don't make me laugh you pathetic fool!" Panik said. Joey currently had 1600 life points while Panik had 2000. Joey had **Flame Swordsman (1800/1600)** and two face down cards while Panik had **Castle of Dark Illusions (1100/2700) **and **Metal Guardian (1100/2800) **in defense mode and one face down card. "You don't stand a chance against me Wheeler! And you can't get to my life points with the defense I have right now!"

"Oh really?" Joey intimidated. He drew his card. "Just watch me. I activate my face down card **Shield & Sword**. Now all you're monsters attack and defense points are switched making them even weaker. But I'm not done. I'll play the magic card **Fairy Meteor Crush** which will, once I destroy your Metal Guardian, do some serious damage to your life points!"

With Joey's monster at 1600 ATK and Panik's at 1100 DEF Joey calls out his attack. But Panik just laughs out loud. "You fool! You fell right into my trap! I activate my face down card **Quick Attack**! Now my Metal Guardian switches to attack mode; and thanks to _your_ magic card he's even stronger now and will counter your attack!

Surprised, Panik's monster with its attack 2800 destroys Joey's Flame Swordsman **(J: 400 LP)**. "HAHAHAHAHA!" Panik laughed manically. Mai remembered how much she hated this guy for what he did to her. She really wanted to see Joey win. But Joey had to end his turn. "Now it's time to finish you off Wheeler! Metal Guardian, attack his life points and destroy him! HAHAHAHA!"

His monster leaped up to attack. It looked like Joey was about to lose. "Not so fast!" Joey shouted. "I activate **Monster Reborn** and use it to bring my one and only **Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400 ATK)**" Panik laughed. "That won't save you you fool! My Metal Guardian is still stronger than that thing and can still wipe out the rest of your life points!"

But to Panik's own shock and surprise, Red-Eyes counters the attack and destroys Metal Guardian **(P: 700 LP)**. "You are such a moron you know that?" Joey laughed. "In case you didn't realize it, my Shield & Sword card only lasts one turn so your monsters attack drooped back to its original 1100." "_WHAT? NO! IMPOSSIBLE!_" Panik screamed. "I'm afraid so!" Joey said ready to end this duel. "So it's time to end this! Red-Eyes, attack his dark castle and end this duel once and for all!"

With that Red Eyes fired his blast and blew the castle. The castle came crashing down on Panik and was destroyed as Panik shouted in defeat **(P: 0 LP)**.

"_Joey, that was awesome!_" Mai all the sudden came out and hugged Joey. Joey was caught off guard by this. Mai was reminded at the moment why she really loved him. "Uh, hehe…. Thanks!" Joey said to her. He decided to hug back. Joey seemed to remember also why he loved Mai and how all they met and all the things they had been through. But he still could barely believe the relationship they had now compared to the lighting relationship they had back then.

It was the next day, another bright sun shining day. This time however both Joey and Mai had to work so Joey and Tea couldn't spend the entire day together.

Tea though was out shopping for some new stuff; some new clothes that would turn Joey on and maybe a few other fun things. She walked down the street and walked into the women's clothing store… the same one Mai was working at.

She opened the doors and walked in. All around her were racks with sexy clothing: some leather dresses and shorts, a lot of party shirts, high-heel boots and shoes, even some gothic like necklaces, bracelets and chokers. Tea defiantly felt like she was in a different world. But she wasn't gonna get _too _into it like some might. Then all the sudden Mai appeared and walked up to her.

"Tea?" Mai said surprised to see her.

"Mai?" Tea said just as surprised. "Hey! I didn't know you worked here?"

Mai laughed. "I didn't know you _came_ here!"

"I thought I come check this place out cause I haven't been here before!" Tea said.

"I think you'll love this place" Mai said. "Let me show you around."

Mai took Tea and showed her all around the store. She saw all the sexy clothes they had. Mai showed her the other stuff: the perfume, the body lotion, and the other sexy utensils. Tea was quiet surprised by the place.

Mai then introduced Tea to her three co-workers: three girls dressed in black shirts and leather pants. They had those Goth like chokers on their necks and the bracelets. One had pink hair, another blue hair, and the other green. The all smiled and greeted Tea. "Their names are Sam, Amber, and Lynn. They're some new close friends of mine." Mai said.

"Well" Tea laughed a bit. "I gotta admit this is a neat little place you got her Mai. I'm gonna go ahead and look around some."

After a few minutes Tea had everything she wanted. Mai checked her out at the register. Tea walked out with her two small bags of merchandise. All she could think about at that moment was how much Joey would love her new clothes and when they got together again to send time and make love.

Mai watched Tea as she disappeared down the street. Then she smiled with a deep look in her eyes. She thought to herself. "That's funny; I didn't know Tea would actually like this place."

_TO BE CONTINUED_

Disclaimer: I am not associated with Yu-Gi-Oh at all.


	7. Love in the Dark of Night

It was a couple days later.

Late at night, Kaiba sat as his computer in his office looking over the stats on the duelist competing in his night-time dueling tournament. It had been four weeks now since his tournament began. It was drawing closer to win Kaiba would have to pick his top four. Kaiba looked at the duelist and their current rankings. He was surprised.

"Hmm, this is pretty interesting" Kaiba said to himself. "If these numbers are correct, that little runt Wheeler is actually one of the top four duelists right now in the tournament rankings! Someone must be trying to play a sick joke on me! Hmm and he's right next to….let's see….. Mai Valentine, Tea Gardener, and someone else. Hmmph, who knew those three geeks could make this far and stay up that late? Maybe I should look at their duels first and see what all they did and who they dueled." Kaiba looked through the computer some more.

The days had gone on since the day Tea left Mai's shop with all those things. While Joey and Tea would still see each other behind Mai's back, they could only hang out during the day time. They would eat out together, go for walks together in the bright of the daylight, but Tea really wanted Joey to come over to her place at night. Tea kept telling Joey she had some things she wanted to show him and surprise him with. But the past two nights Joey was either being forced to go out and duel with Mai, or stay home for another night of fun wild sex.

However, one night…..

"Have you been on Kaiba's website Joey?" Mai asked.

"No. Why?" Joey said.

"I just looked at to check the rankings. It says _I'm_ actually one of the top four duelists right now!" Mai said. "Wow! Really?" Joey said. "Yeah, and even better, it said you and Tea were right next to me in the rankings!"

Joey was a bit shocked by this. Just hearing about him, Tea _and_ Mai next to each other in the rankings, this is a bit scary he thought. "You know" Mai went on "Tea's not a bad girl. Not only is she a great duelist right now, but she has good tastes!"

"What do you mean by that?" Joey asked.

"Believe it or not, she actually came into my store the other day." Mai said. "We talked with each other, I showed her around, I think she felt a _little_ embarrassed, it was kinda funny, but I got her to feel comfortable. She picked out some nice things to buy."

"Heh, well that's a cool thing to hear." Joey was sweating in his mind. "So you're saying you _don't_ want to duel with me tonight Mai?"

"No" Mai said. "If I'm already in the top four I don't _need_ to. Besides I have to get up a bit earlier tomorrow morning for my job with the girls at work."

"Oh. That's too bad" Joey said. "Cause I'm going out there tonight to duel and boost my rankings."

"You are?" Mai said a bit surprised. "Meh, okay.

Then later that night Joey told Mai bye as he left with his dueldisk. He went out the door and headed on out.

But Joey wasn't out tonight to duel!

This was what he and Tea had planned. Joey would wait til he could leave the house at night by himself. He would tell Mai he was going out to duel. Instead Joey was really going to Tea's house for the night they planned with each other. It worked perfectly.

Joey walked up the steps to Tea's door. He knocked on the door. He heard a voice.

"Door's open" Tea called out to him.

Surprised Joey opened the door and walked in. "Tea" he called out. "Where are you?"

"Come in here" Tea called out from the living room. Joey realized Tea wanted him to come to her, and for good reason.

Joey walked into the living room. There was Tea, laying down on the couch, in her new sexy short black leather skirt, her black high heel sandals, and a sexy glimmering pink silk dance shirt exposing her bare arms and shoulders. Joey was quite memorized.

"Wow Tea" Joey said. "You look……amazing! And well…….hot……and uh………"

Tea smiled. "You don't have to be afraid to say it Joey."

Joey just walked up to her. Tea looked back to him passioningly. "Did you miss me?" Joey asked.

He leaned towards her glad to see her again. Tea looked up to him. "You know how much I missed you" Tea said slowly.

There was no need to say anything else. Joey climbed onto the couch. They slowly kissed each other. Tea fell back and wrapped her arms around him. She slowly pulled him to her again and they were kissing. Joey finally got his legs onto the couch and Tea wrapped her legs around him and they kept kissing slowly and softly. Tea felt herself try to pull off Joey's shirt. The shirt slowly came off. Joey's bare chest lay on Tea's soft silk and breasts as they kissed.

They slowly continued to make love. Tea and Joey and led themselves to the bathtub. Their clothes lay on the ground in the hall, into the bathroom floor.

The warm water flowed. The shower curtains were closed. The lights were dim. Some white and vanilla candles sat along the tub. Tea put bubbles in the bath. Her and Joey laid down together in the soothing water. Joey faced the wall while Tea wrapped herself around him and caressed him.

"Hey Tea" Joey whispered. "I gotta ask….."

"Ask what?" Tea whispered back.

"That night, you and I dueled on the dance floor. And we decided to raise the stakes: whoever lost had to be the winner's loyal servant."

"Yes" Tea said.

"If you had won that" Joey asked. "What would you being doing with me right now?"

Tea laughed just a bit. "You know, you wanna know the truth" Tea said "while I couldn't admit it Joey, while I was a bit daisy, deep down inside me the real reason I said that when we dueled, was because that's how much I wanted you. That's how much I wanted you to be with me."

Then Joey turned around slowly as the water splashed lightly. He and Tea faced each other again as he pulled her to him. "So what would and I have been doing?" he whispered.

Tea smiled. "Probably what we're doing right now." Then they kissed again. There night of making love went on.

Meanwhile, Mai was back at the house. She was tired now know ready to crash into bed. It was 3:00 AM. Mai fell back and dropped herself onto the bed ready to fall asleep.

But as she did, she heard some strange noise. She looked over where it came from at the other end of the bed. Something had fallen of and hit the ground. She reached down and over to see if she could find anything. Then she picked it up and looked at it with a surprised expression. It was a metal pin. Mai was puzzled. Why would something like this be under her and Joey's bed, she thought.

Then it was the next day. Joey and Tea stayed at Tea's house to enjoy the day together with Mai at work again. Joey and Tea were planning on seeing each other again at Tea's house that same night. Mai once again said she wouldn't want to duel that night.

While at work Mai made Sam, Amber, and Lynn takeover and do all the work for a while. Mai sat in an office on a computer. She was looking at Kaiba's website at the information on the duelists in the tournament. But Mai didn't care right now who was in the top four. She looked at Joey's profile on the website. She was looking at the list of all the duelists he had competed against since the tournament.

Then it caught her eye. _"4/29/05- The first night of the tournament."_ Joey had dueled against two people that night. But that was the night Mai chained Joey to the bed so he couldn't go out and duel. According to the information Mai read, Joey dueled first against Weevil Underwood. He then dueled against Tea Gardener. But then Mai stopped. What was she thinking? So Joey managed to escpae that one night just to duel; big deal she thought…….right?...it doesn't mean anything right?... but then she noticed something else on the list.

It was evening again. 11:30 AM. Joey was ready to walk out the door to go out dueling again as he told Mai. "You sure you don't want to duel again tonight Mai?" Joey asked.

"No, I'll be fine." Mai said. "Are you sure though you'll be okay dueling tonight?" she then asked.

"Of course I will" Joey said a bit surprised. "Well I'll see you later."

Joey and Mai said bye as Joey left. Mai laid back down in the couch after he left. She looked up and smiled. She put her arms behind her head and her legs up and smiled!

It was only a matter of minutes before Joey made it to Tea's. Tea waited for him in another one of her new sexy outfits: her black high heel sandals, black leather short shorts, and a sexy emerald green strapless blouse.

This time that night Tea decided she wanted to dance for Joey again. Joey loved it. Tea put in one of her own techno CDs and danced in the living room floor in front of him while she had him sit back and watch. She later got up on one of the leg rests to do a slow stripper like dance for him, but without the stripping, just like while Joey made Tea his servant.

Then all the sudden Tea put on another song and suddenly came and grabbed Joey's hands. "What the? Wha…. What are you doing?" Joey said in shock.

Tea grinned at him. "You're gonna come up here and dance _with_ Joey."

"What?" Joey went. "Are you nuts Tea? You of all people know I can't….."

"I know, I know" Tea said. "That's why you're gonna learn, _tonight_, by dancing with _me_!"

Tea saying that made Joey feel _a lot _more comfortable now. If there was any girl he could trust, it was her. Joey and Tea held hands as the moved to the music of the techno track. Then she let go as she showed him some tricks on moving his legs and his hips. Then some tricks on moving his arms. Then some moves on dancing close up and next to each other. The song finally came to an end. Tea laughed for a moment. She suddenly threw her arms again around Joey, who did the same. Joey brushed his hand through her hair.

"That was fun" Joey told her. And right there, the made out with each other. They kissed slowly and softly and held each other. Tea moved her hand down Joey's back and onto his butt. Then Joey suddenly stopped. "You know what?" Joey said. "Let's take this somewhere else" he said with a smile.

Joey then led Tea up to her bedroom and closed the door. Tea figured she knew what Joey wanted. She stripped herself of her blouse and her shorts, down to her white see-through bra and panties. Joey stripped off down to his boxers. Tea got up on the bed and sat on her knees. Joey climbed up and came up to her. They looked at each other again. Tea thought they were about to make out again when…..

Joey suddenly reached down under Tea's arms and suddenly tickled her! "Wha…Hey…..Joey…."

Tea suddenly burst out laughing as Joey continued to tickle her and throw her to the bed. "Gotcha!" Joey laughed. But then Tea suddenly reached under Joey's arms with her fingers and tickled him back! "Hey!... No fair……. that's cheating!" he yelled laughing. "Okay" Tea said. "You let go, I'll let go, okay?" Joey went ahead and took his hands out, but Tea kept hers in and tickled the hell out of Joey! "Sucker!" Tea laughed. "Oh yeah" Joey said. The he tickled her hips and she burst out again. Tea fell down while Joey got on top her and grabbed and tickled her feet. Tea was trapped now as she laughed and struggled and begged him to stop. But then she fought out and caught Joey's feet and tickled them. Joey manged to get back up and try tickling her hips again but Tea caught his hands. She twisted his arms behind him and shoved him to the bed. With one hand she held his wrist and the other she tickled the hell out of him with. Joey was laughing and begging to stop.

He fought his way out. Worn out now and laughing aloud Tea and Joey took each and were then kissing and making out again. They laid down in the bed kissing and then Tea turned out the lights. They found themselves under the sheets now and holding each other. At this point they couldn't help it. Lost in the darkness and exhaustion and the ever so burning love, Tea felt her bra come off and Joey's lips caressed her chest. They went further down and Tea felt her legs lift up. Joey came above Tea as she looked upon him in passion and trust. Then closed her eyes once more and breathed as Joey went up and down slowly and softly inside her.

Then finally they were asleep. Tea laid on top Joey with Joey's arms around her, lost deep within one another.

They slept with each other until it was time. Joey and Tea awoke and began to get dressed up again. It was now 4:00 AM. Tea walked Joey outside.

"Oh," Tea sighed. "Why do you have to leave so soon?" she said with her arm around her.

"Don't worry Tea" Joey said. "I loved tonight here with you. And I promise, we'll do it again."

Tea and Joey stepped outside down Tea's steps to the sidewalk. Tea hugged Joey. "What should we do tomorrow?" Joey asked.

"I don't know?" Tea responded.

Joey looked down the street ready to walk on. "Well if you want, tomorrow at noon we……"

Then all the sudden,

A loud scream came behind Joey! Then froze! Shocked and scared Joey turned around. Tea was laying on the ground! "Te……"

"_Aaaaahhhhhh!"_ Joey then shrieked himself.

And then Joey felt himself fall to the ground! Joeycollapsed and rolled on his back. His vision blurred as he faded unconscious! He tried to look up and through his blurring eyes he saw three dark figures looming above him with stun guns! One with pink hair, another blue hair, and the other green!

_TO BE CONTINUED_

Disclaimer: I am not associated with Yu-Gi-Oh at all.


	8. Trapped

The hours had passed since that dark haunting mysterious attack outside Tea's house. Joey and Tea had been loaded up and taken away.

Tea remembers waking up out in the middle of no where. She got up from the ground and felt the white sand between her feet. She looked around. Where was she? It was very bright outside. Tea looked around her. She was in some kind of forest, with palm trees! She thought she was on some kind of island in the middle of nowhere!

"Hello?" she called out.

No response.

"Is anyone here?" she yelled. Still no answer.

Tea had no idea what was going on. She couldn't remember what happened. She felt real drowsy. Her head hurt somewhat. "Hello?" she despaerately cried out again. "Joey?" she called.

She was freaking out. She started moving through the forest. But she appeared to be going nowhere! "Joey?" she kept yelling. She was too frightened she didn't want to be alone. She was running around in circles all over the forest trying to find some way out! Trying to find someone!

Then she suddenly stumbled out. She ran out onto a beach with the white sand and the blue water all around. And then she saw it, out in the distance by the water! Joey standing in the bright white sunshine by the shore, waiting for Tea to come to him!

"Joey?" Tea said in surprise and in almost complete relief. She ran out to him happy to see him when…..

…..she was about to leap into him when he suddenly vanished! Tea gasped in fright! She still felt herself running. And next thing she knew she was falling off the beach, into a deep dark blackness screaming…….

…..then her eyes finally opened!

Tea suddenly woke up on the ground!

It was all a crazy dream.

Tea was breathing franticly. A tear came out her eye as she realized it was only a nightmare. She tried to get up….

….and she was yanked back down!

Tea gasped in cold fear as she realized where she really was. Her naked body was lying on the cold wet ground in a dark room! She felt her legs spread out. Her ankles were shackled! Her wrists were spread out and chained!

"She's awake!" a voice behind her said.

"Get her up!" another one said.

Suddenly the chains roared and rattled. Tea felt the chains cuffing her wrists lift and yank her up off the floor! She now stood up, her entire naked body stretched out! Tea gasped again!

"Rise and shine!" that same voice taunted.

Then all the sudden, a fierce whip lashed across Tea's back! "Aaahhhh!" Tea shrieked.

Finally someone walked around to her. A goth girl, with pink hair, black lip stick, dressed to kill in her mesh dark clothes, and holding some kind of lond whip with serval sharp ends on it.

"Wha……what's going……"

The another whiplash across Tea's back. The the pink haired, goth gril whipped Tea herself across the chest! Tea yelled agin in pain.

"Shut up!" the goth girl told her.

Then Tea looked around again. She peered behind her. There was another goth girl dressed to kill behind her, with blue hair. She looked over her other side and saw another one, this one with green hair!

The fear inside grew more. "Where am I? What's going on? Why are you….." she cried.

Then she felt the sharp whips again!

"You know why you're here Tea!" The pink haired girl said to her!

That's when it hit Tea! The three goth girls: one with pink hair, another blue, the other green! _Sam, Amber, and Lynn!_ These were the same girls that worked with Mai at her store she went to! These were the ones that attacked her and Joey!

"_No!"_

"_Yes!"_ Sam, the pink haired one said. She whipped Tea in the crouch! Tea screamed!

"Afraid so girlfriend!" Amber, the blue haired one taunted.

"You only have yourself to blame!" Lynn, the green haired one taunted.

It couldn't be, Tea thought!

"You know why you're here Tea, you little bitch!" Sam, standing in front of her said. "Did you two _really_ think you could get away with it?" She whipped Tea again as she yelled. "Sleeping with Mai's boyfriend Joey and having sex all behind her back?"

And it was then Tea realized she was in the pits. Mai knew!

"Did you?" Sam shouted and whipped her.

Finally Tea, with her inner strength got the nerve to talk. "Why are you three here? What do _you_ want from me?"

Then all three whipped her again. "Were just doing our jobs!" Sam said. "Mai already suspected Joey was having an affair with someone else! And since we're her close friends, she had us track him down all day and in the late of the night! And sure enough we found you two with each other, hugging, kissing, dancing, and sleeping with each other! The orders were simple: find out what Joey is doing. If it's what I think it is bring them here to me!" she explained.

"And now _we_ have the pleasure of torturing you" Amber explained, "_all_ we want to make you pay!"

"Where is he?" Tea said.

_Meanwhile……_

Down another dark wet hall in another dungeon, Joey found himself wake up from what happened. He rose up in a cold sweat having a weird dream of his own about Tea.

Joey looked around in confusion and fear. He to had been stripped naked and was chained at the wrists and his ankles shackled and spread out. Joey was down on his knees in the dark room.

"What the heck?" Joey said in shock. "Where am I now? What the heck is this?" He struggled to try and break lose from the shackles, but it was no use!

"You're pathetic Joey!" a deep voice from out of nowhere said.

But Joey recognized her voice. He looked out in front of him and saw her walk down the hall with a purpose and right in front of him! It was none other that Mai!

Mai looked down at Joey as she stood above him. Joey was forced to look back up at her. He could already tell what was going on! He saw it in her eyes: Mai knows now, and this is what's happening.

"Hey Mai" Joey finally said, just trying to say something.

Mai looked down on him with her frown. "Hello Joey!"

and with that, she immediately slapped Joey in the face!. "Ow" Joey yelled. Joey recovered and looked back at Mai. She slapped him again! Then another slap the other way! She slapped him in the face more. She continued to slap, harder, and harder with each slap not wanting to stop, until she finally had enough and was ready to do something else!

When she was done, Joey just looked back up at her with his beat red face. Mai stood, dressed in one of her sexy long black leather dominatrix outfits with her long leather boots and the weapons in her belt!

Mai then raised the chains so Joey was standing up, arms above him, legs spread!

"How could you do this to me Joey?" Mai said. She looked Joey in the eye with that look of hers. Joey looked back and frowned with his eyebrows down. He didn't want to answer her.

"Where are we?" Joey decided to ask.

Mai started to walk around Joey. "We're actually down underground in an old S&M club that was actually abandoned a few years ago. Of course, I'm not gonna tell you what part of the city we're in. Me and my friends, Sam, Amber and Lynn actually found this place ourselves and tried to fix it up so we could do our own business here and bring whoever we wanted!"

Mai came back around and slapped Joey again! "But right now that should be the _least_ of your worries!" Mai said.

She then went and _kicked_ Joey in the crouch with her long leather boot! Joey yelled and slumped in pain. "I know all about you and Tea!" she began to tell him. "I know _everything_ now: you two seeing each other while I worked, the night I chained you to our bed and you snuck out to go duel Tea, how ya'll _slept_ with each other last night!" Mai then kicked Joey in the stomach. Joey groaned. "I just can't believe you Joey!"

But Joey didn't care! He lifted his head up with a vengeance and watched Mai take out her whip.

"So you're gonna try and 'punish' me with S&M?" Joey taunted. "Ha, like I can't take that!"

Mai looked at him. "This isn't another one of our little dominatrix games this time Joey!" Mai said. She walked behind him and rubbed some kind of substance on his back. "This is what you get for turning your back on me like that!"

Then suddenly Joey felt Mai whip him in the back, repeatedly. Joey couldn't help but scream in pain from the whiplashes. The stuff Mai put on his back was made to make it hurt a lot more than normal! Mai just whipped him rapidly until she couldn't anymore. Joey's back was beet red now!

But Joey still wasn't gonna breakdown. "Go ahead Mai! Do you're worst!" he taunted Mai.

Mai walked up in front of him ready to beat Joey down some more. "You must think you're _really_ something don't you Joey?" she said.

"You think I'm afraid of you Mai? Just because you're doing this to me?" Joey said angry. "Of course not! I'm practically used to it now! This here is _exactly_ why I decided to cheat on you with Tea!"

"What?" Mai shouted.

"You never loved me!" Joey said. "All you've ever wanted from me was for me to be your sex slave, to fulfill all your crazy sexual fantasies of S&M and being dominant over me and try to have us do it 24/7. You _never_ wanted me to have any freedom. You never wanted me to do things my way! All you've ever cared about was yourself Mai!"

Mai was quite surprised Joey had the guts to say this in the position he was in. She turned a little. "You don't understand, do you Joey?"

"Understand what?" Joey said.

"You think I never loved you?" Mai said. "You and I have been through so much together Joey, from fighting Marik, to fighting Dartz and his guys. After everything I realized all I wanted was to be with you! But of course, you of all people should've realized I had a wild side! Yes, I have my fantasies of sex and S&M, but you always were man enough to live with it because you knew I still loved you and you enjoyed everything we did with each other deep down inside."

"Enjoyed it?" Joey said angry.

"Whether you want to admit it or not, you did!" Mai said. "Every man does!"

"That's not true!" Joey said, sweating a little.

"Is it?" Mai said. "How do you know? How do you know what my true desires our? How do you know what your true desires are? How do you know, what _Tea's_ are?"

"What is this?" Joey said.

"You think all you ever wanted was a soft mellow relationship with someone to settle down with, but in reality, deep down you enjoy hardcore action and S&M as much as I do! You just don't want to admit it! Did you really think you could be with Tea and _not_ want her to dress as a dominatrix for you, or make her _your_ slave for the night! Think about it!"

Joey was sweating. He tried not to show anything, but a part of him _did_feel that way. Mai then kicked Joey again. "And now you want to throw everything away we had, for her?" Mai said.

"Look Mai…"

"But then again" Mai suddenly grinned and had a devilish look on her face. "I can see why we would like a girl like Tea."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Joey said. "What did you do with Tea?"

Back in the other room, Tea slumped to the ground, her hands cuffed behind her, beaten down.

She tried to lift herself up, but Amber came and kicked her in the gut and she fell and rolled back down in pain. Lynn stood on top of Tea's back and tried to crush her spine with her high heel boots.

Sam then ordered Amber and Lynn to lift her up. They did so and pinned her legs to the floor. Sam stood in front of her with her whip and began to whip Tea in the chest as Tea yelled and begged them to stop!

All the torturing, the whipping, the beating, the paddling had gone on for almost two or three hours. Tea had been crying inside and begging for mercy. Despite the S&M tactics Tea was ready to breakdown and give in.

Mai stood by the barred window to the room as she watched them torture her. She smiled. She enjoyed watching her squirm the way she was; it seemed to remind her of Joey, but not as bad.

Finally Mai came in and ordered them to stop. She decided Tea has had enough…… for now she said! Mai wanted Tea now all to her own! She ordered them to take care of Joey!

Tea hung from her chains, battered and beaten. Mai walked up to her as Tea looked at her in fear.

"Hello Tea" Mai said with an evil grin.  
"No Mai" Tea cried "Please, don't! I'm sorry! I…."  
"Relax Tea" Mai said to her. "I'm not here to try and hurt you."  
"You….. your not…." Tea said.

Mai smiled. "No. What I want is quite the opposite!" She began to put her hand on Tea's face and brush it through her hair. "What I want is to try and make you feel _better_!"

And then Tea gasped, as she realized just what Mai wanted.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

Disclaimer: I am not associated with YuGiOh at all in any way.


	9. Freedom from self

It wasn't long before Mai had Tea right where she wanted her.

Mai had led Tea to another room in the underground basement, one that was more cleaner. Tea remained a prisoner to Mai though. Her hands were still cuffed behind her back and she was still naked. She was forced on her knees on a table for Mai in the other room.Her eyes closed in fear the whole time as her panic grew more and more.

"Now Tea" Mai said as she was walking around her. "There's nothing to be afraid off girlfriend." She began to put her fingers through Tea's hair. "I'm here with you know." she grinned.

Tea still quinched in fear as Mai began to put her hands on her finally opened her eyes a little.

"What do you want from me?" she cried out.

"The same thing you want, girlfriend" Mai said. "to feel better after everything that happened back there!"

Tea was so scared to ask Mai _why_ she was doing this knowing just what she was capable off to her.

"You know Tea" Mai began to say, "for sometime I've always thought I had... a bit of a secret crush on you." Mai suddenly began to caress Tea all over. "I've had the hots for you for a _long_ time deep down inside Tea. But I was never gonna come out and say it. I always thought it was some ridicilous fantasy. For a while I thought you would be too afraid to try things like that." Tea still quivered in fear as Mai caressed her. "And you see, for a while I almost thought even though Joey and I loved each other so much and were having the time of our lives, I may have been getting bored with him." Mai hand slowly moved it's way _down_ across Tea. "And that maybe I needed something new."

And that's when Tea suddenly felt Mai's fingertips slip up down into her crouch!

"Ahhhh" Tea screamed.

"Shhhhhh" Mai whispered.

"What are you doing?" Tea cried.

"Be quiet my little girlfriend." Mai told her as she stood behind her with her hands inside.

_Meanwhile..._

Joey was still chained up in the other room, after being beaten by Mai. He continuosly kept tugging on all the chains grunting, trying to break lose, trying to find some way out. Surly there had to be _some_ way off him breaking free from this old dump Joey thought. He's escaped from Mai's clutches before. All he could think about was saving Tea and getting retrobution on Mai.

"Don't even think about it" a voice came from down the hallway.

Joey stopped. He looked to see who this person was. What sounded like a woman's voice, a deep dark woman's voice.

That's when they came in. _Sam, Amber, and Lynn!_

He looked at them for a moment as Amber and Lynn walked behind Joey. He recognized their different colored hair and their gothich outfits.

"It's you guys, isn't it?" Joey said angrily. "Who attacked me and-"

"Shut up!" Sam yelled in front of him. And that's when Joey felt the Amber and Lynn lash him across the back with their long hard whiplashes! Joey yelled in pain. "And don't _ever_ call us 'guys'!" Sam whipped him across the crouch. Joey groined.

Then, back with Mai...

Mai continued to finger Tea on the table. There was nothing Tea could do as Mai still had her hands cuffed. Tea still had her eyes shut. She began to cry a little and kept moaninng and yelling and sturggling to resist Mai's fingers inside her.

"No, please stop" Tea suddenly cried.

Then suddenly Mai _did_ stop.

"If you _really_ don't like it Tea and want me to stop I can easily send you back their with my assistants, and have them them beat you and tortue you some _more_! Would you like that?" Mai said to her.

But Tea quinched even more at the thought of those three girls beating and whipping her some more.

"Besides, don't tell me you don't enjoy pleaserable sex Tea" Mai said as she put her hand on Tea's face. "I know, I know. I understand. You just aren't used to having another woman like me be the one to do it to you am I right?"

"No" Tea finally said.

"Or is it because your still thinking of Joey!" Mai said. Tea paniced more now that Mai mentioned him. She was sure know she would make her pay for sleeping with him.

"You know, Joey _may_ be a good man... sometimes, but he could never give you what I could give you right now Tea." Mai said with a grin. "Joey could never set you free, but I can.

"What do you mean?" Tea had the guts to say.

"You don't have to hide any of your inner secrets from me Tea" Mai whispered brushing her fingernails along Tea's hair. "I can see right through you. You enjoy having a good relationship, and being with someone you truly love yes. But, on the outside, you make others believe you're just another good girl, who wait til she settles down with the right person. But deep down inside, you enjoy passionate sex. You enjoy it so much, you want someone to do it to you right away. You love it so, you would love having anyone do it to you." She brushed her fingernails across Tea's breasts. "And deep, deep, deep, down inside there Tea, you love having me do it, more than Joey ever could do."

"No" Tea began to cry a little.

"You and I are very much alike deep down inside Tea, more than you know." Mai whispered. "The only difference between you and me is I'm not afraid to share any of my inner secrets. You and me Tea, we can share _all_ of our little secrets with each other, girl-to-girl."

Mai suddenly fingered her some more. Tea seemed just a bit more relaxed now. Mai kissed tea on the neck some.

"No, I can't" Tea began to cry. "This is just, wrong. I..."

"Tea, you don't _really_ want Joey to come to your rescue from _this_, do you?"

Tea froze. Mai smiled as she continued what she was doing.

Back in the other room...

Joey's wrists hung above him while his ankles hung chained together off the floor. He had a bunch or red lash marks all across his body. Sam then came up and kicked him in the stomach. Joey swung around a little as he moaned in pain. Amber came up behind him and kicked him in the spine with her black high heel boot. He moaned even more. Lynn waited for Joey to swing her way. She kicked Joey with a fierce kick to the crouch. Joey yelled this time. They contineud using Joey as their human punching bag.

Then Sam suddnly cut lose the chain holding Joey's wrists to the ceiling. Joey fell, and slumped down on the floor in pain. Sam walked up and grabbed Joey wrists and pulled them behind him to try and twist them around in pain. Amber came to grab Joey's legs and do the same thing. Joey yelled in pain a little. Lynn walked up and set her foot, with her long leather high heel boot on Joey's crouch, and tried to slowly crush them!

"Have you had enough there now little man?" Lynn taunted to him.

Joey didn't say anything. He wasn't gonna let them break him emotionally. He could groin and yell in pain as they crushed him physically.

Then back with Mai...

Mai had Tea lying down on the floor now. Tea laid on her back, on her arms still cuffed behind her, as Mai knelt don over in front her. Mai still had her black leather dominatrix suit while Tea still laid bare. She held Tea's legs up.

"Now Tea" Mai began to say as she leaned down. "I just want you to relax, and not say anything."

With that Mai came down and started kissing Tea across her chest. At first she only kissed in one spot, between Tea's breasts. Slowly she made her way too her breasts with her lips. She kept kissing in one spot only for a couple minutes before moving to the next.

Tea tried to resit the urge to say anything. She wanted to try to get up and scream. She wanted to relax. She wanted to open her eyes to Mai. She wanted to keep her eyes sealed shut. Her mind was racing. The thoughts of Joey coming to her rescue, the times they had behind Mai's back, the frieghtening thoughts of what Sam, Amber, and Lynn did to her, the thought of Mai possibly wanting to hurt her, what was happening to Joey right now, the ever so exicting feeling of Mai caressing and kissing, the passsionate night she had with Joey. It was all racing through her head at the same time.

She looked up breathing in and out. Mai's lips slowly made their way down Tea across her stomach. Tea kept looking up trying to see Joey. Deep down she was buildin an urge to beg Mai for more. Tea shut her eyes again.

"What's wrong dear?" Mai suddenly stopped and loomed over Tea.

Tea opened her eyes again. She looked Mai in the eyes, with that same look of fear and confusion.

Without saying anything Mai came down and suddenly tried to make out with Tea. Tea felt herself trying to hold back. Mai had her arms around Tea. She finally stopped and made her way along Tea's neck. Tea couldn't help now but feel so good. She tried to look up again to see Joey in her mind. Mai kept kissing more and more. Her long soft blounde hair brushed along Tea's face. Tea's eyes closed again. This time however to relax. To let Mai take over her. Slowly that image of Joey in her mind began to vanish!

Meanwhile...

Joey laid slumped down on the ground. Sam Amber and Lynn looming over him. Amber and Lynn grabbed Joey's arms and lifted him up. Sam stood in front of him as she kicked Joey across the body some more. Amber and Lynn leaned him down and took out their whips. They lashed Joey some more across his bare already beatn back. They threw him down to the ground again!

Sam walked away to go grab another bigger whip she brought. Joey tried to get up but Lynn ste her boot on his wrists still chained behind him knocking him back down.

"Pick him back up" Sam ordered. Lynn walked back over to lift Joey up as Amber came to assit.

That's when it happened!

Out of now where Joey suddenly lashed out and ran sideways. She shoved Lyn into the wall as hard as he could! She slumped down. Supriesed all the sudden. Sam and Amber came to take him down. Joey suddenly ran up and head butted Sam across the forehead knocking her down. Amber tried to run up behing him but Joey kicked her in the stomach! He turned and shoved her down.

Joey then reached down with his chained hands to Sam.

"Sorry ladies!" Joey said with a big grin.

He grabbed her keys and unhooked himself.

Amber tried to get back up but Joey grabbed her and threw her into Lynn. Sam tried to take him down again, but Joey hit her with his knee in the stomach. He made to the door.

"It's been fun hangin out with you ladies, but I gotta scram!" Joey said.

"Oh no you don't!" Sam yelled. "Girls, get up and get him!'

Joey with no further due dashed on out. He dashed on down the halls, still naked and beaten, trying to find a way. Oh no, what do I do he thought.

He tried to go into a door, but it was another room that led nowhere. He dashed down the halls trying to lose the three goth girls. He tried another door. Another room dead end.

"You won't make it out of here Joey!" Sam yelled down the halls trying to taunt him.

Joey realized she had a point. He still had no idea where he was... or for that matter where Tea was.

Joey dashed down another hall, when suddenly Amber appeared around the corner! Joey dashed back down and saw Sam coming down another hall.

He tried another door. This time however, he found a closet. He found his clothes and immediatly grabbed them. He jumped through another random door while still out of sight. He heard the girls running down the hallway coming his way. Luckily, they ran past the room he had just gone in. Quickly Joey put his clothes back on and went back out!

Hiding from the girls tried one more door. Finally this time he found a stairway inside. Joey immieditly shut the door and ran up the stairs

And from outside Joey emerged from a bunker door in the ground.

The sun was shining bright. It was still maybe 3:00 PM. But where was he. He lloked around and saw a few trees. He was in some open field. He noticed some kind of dirt trail leading from the woods, with tire tracks. The he finally saw a black car parked on the side. It belonged to Sam. Joey still had the keys he took from her. There was a car key on it. With a big smile of victory Joey ran to the car to make his escape!

But meanwhile...

"How do you feel?' Mai asked.

Tea laid ontop of Mai on the couch. She lifted her head up and looked to Mai. "Great" Tea whispered.

Mai smiled. She leaned Tea's head back down onto her chest. Mai brushed her fingers through her soft brown hair again. Tea smiled.

And as it happened, Joey speeded out of the woods onto the main road. He knew where he was now. He was coming back to save Tea!

...but Tea was right where she wanted to be!

_TO BE CONTINUED_

Disclaimer: I am not associated with YuGiOh at all in any way.


	10. Now What?

An hour had passed.

For a quite a while Joey had been driving on a highway out in the middle of the plains. He knew where he was though. The place Mai and her friends he had taken him and Tea was about forty minutes from Battle City.

His mind was racing though. The whole past few days he had been through a lot. Just he and his love Tea were at the peak of their relationship, this had happened. Joey was sure for a moment back there he might not see Tea again. He had no idea what Mai was thinking. Sure it was only right for her to be upset that he cheated on her, but she brought that upon herself, Joey thought. But Joey was just too confused and mind-raced to wanna think clearly about Mai. His mind was set on one thing: finding and saving Tea!

Finally after forty-five minutes of driving, Joey finally made it back to the city. He immediately pulled Sam's car in the driveway of his and Mai's apartment. (at this point he could care less if he stole their car to escape). He looked with a look of anger. There was Mai's car parked in the driveway.

It was 3:00 PM.

Immediately he barged the door open and went inside.

"Tea?" he called out.

No response.

That was weird.

There's no one here, Joey realized.

He looked all around. He looked in all the rooms for Mai and/or Tea. Maybe they where hiding somewhere. But Joey was by himself.

Frustrated Joey sat on the couch with his head in his hands. He was certain if anything Mai would've left the old s&m dugeon like with Tea prisoner to her back here. He knew he had to find them. But what else could've possibly happened Joey thought. He knew Mai better than anyone. He knew that what Mai did to Joey she would've wanted the same fate to come upon Tea for sleeping with him

And then it hit him:

FLASHBACK (Mai torturing Joey in the dungeon)

"But then again" Mai suddenly grinned and had a devilish look on her face. "I can see why we would like a girl like Tea."

END FLASHBACK

Just what in the world did she mean by that Joey thought. Now he was real confused. He was missing something here.

Joey decided he was gonna go look one other possible place: Tea's house. He went back outside and headed off.

Just minutes later he was there. Joey walked the whole way there. Not far of a walk, and because he didn't want to have to get back in Sam's car. And then he saw the break he needed. There on the side of the road was Mai's car (along with Joey's since he parked it there the night he and Tea were attacked).

Joey couldn't see through any of Tea's curtains. But he also couldn't here anything inside (given he thought it would be Tea screaming). He wasn't sure what he was gonna do when he went inside. He thought maybe he should sneak in. He walked up to the door…..

…but suddenly, he looked and saw the doorknob begin to turn.

Frantically Joey jumped away, hiding on the side of the doorsteps.

And then he heard Tea's voice……..laughing!

Suddenly he looked up to see Mai and Tea walk out of the house onto the sidewalk. Tea walked out with her arm around Mai and leaning on her.

"Where are we going?" Tea asked.

"If you and I are gonna be together and start loving each other we're gonna _have_ to go shopping" Mai said and smiled "for some new clothes and some other things!"

Tea took out her car keys.

"We'll go to my store. We've got plenty of stuff there we'll both love!" Mai said.

'I can't wait to see what else you have" Tea said and smiled.

Then she looked at Joey's car.

"Hmmm" Tea said "we can't leave _Joey's_ car here forever Mai."

"Don't worry honey. I know" Mai said.

"But then what do we do with it?" Tea asked "I mean, sooner or later Joey would have to come back here and get it right? I mean we don't to leave Joey back there _forever_ do we?".

"Joey will be fine" Mai said with a grin. "Surely sooner or later Sam, Amber and Lynn will get bored with Joey at the old underground club. They'll probably just bring Joey back here in a few days with him knocked out and he'll wake up finding himself in his car wondering what happened. From there Joey will find his way somewhere on his own, I promise!" Mai put her hand around Tea. "And you and I will be having the time of our lives with no worries!"

And finally Tea smiled again. "Yeah, you're right." She said putting her arm around Mai's waist. "I know Joey. He'll get over everything somehow."

"Is that so!" he said.

That very same moment Mai and Tea jumped and turned around. There he was standing right behind them.

"Is that true Tea? You really feel that way?" Joey said with a look of shock and disappointment.

Mai and Tea were both equally shocked. "But….. but…. How…. How did you get out?" Mai cried out.

And Tea looked to him. 'Joey?" she said utterly shocked and startled. "Wha……what are you doing here?"

But he didn't say anything. They already knew why he was there and Joey knew it.

"Well Tea?" Joey said again.

At this point Tea was more lost in her mind than ever. She didn't wanna have to say it to Joey. But it was the truth…. Or at least it was supposed to be the truth she thought.

"I….. I….. I didn't ….I didn't expect you to come back this soon Joey." That was the only thing Tea could say.

"Well!" Mai suddenly said. "I have to say Joey I'm quiet surprised! You showing up like this, you somehow breaking free from my clients, and finding us here! I'm impressed." She said with a grin.

"What's going on here?" Joey said.

"Joey" Tea was about to talk.

"It's over Joey!" Mai said with an evil grin. "Tea doesn't love _you_ anymore."

"What did you do to her?" Joey said angrily.

"Joey" Tea said again almost wanting to cry.

"Tea's with me now Joey. I didn't do _anything_ to her." Mai said. "Tea finally realized herself just what she really wanted for so long. And that was me!"

"What?" Joey said startled.

"She doesn't want you. She never wanted you Joey!" Mai said. "Well, at least at one point in time she _thought_ she wanted you. That she wanted to settle down with you, and not Yugi. Just like _I _thought I wanted to settle down with you Joey!"

"_Mai!"_ Joey growled. _"Don't tempt me!"_

"It's true Joey" Mai said. "But now both Tea and I have found what we _really_ wanted. And that's each other!" Mai secured Tea and wrapped her arm around her tight.

"You're lying Mai!" Joey yelled trying to hold back the thought that she might be right. "I know it! You're playing games with us again! You're lying!"

"Joey" Tea finally said. "I…. I don't know how to say it….. I…. but…."

And that's when he realized it.

"It _is_ true, isn't it?" Joey said.

"Joey…. I just need to do this….. I have to leave you" Tea said with a tear in her eye. "Mai's opened the door for me to what I really want……. I….. I mean….."

"But Tea" Joey said.

"That's enough." Mai finally said. "You're trying to make Tea feel bad! But it's the truth! It's over Joey. Deal with it!"

And with that Mai and Tea got into Tea's car. Mai decided she would drive.

Joey was about to go back up to Tea, but he stopped. It was know use know. Mai drove off. Joey looked in just complete shock as the disappeared down the road. He was still shocked by what just happened; by what Tea said herself to him!

Mai put her arm again around Tea. "It's okay Tea. Everything will be alright." Tea began to calm down some.

_Later that night……_

It was about 9:30 PM. The blackness of the night sky had fallen. The street lamps were on, but not very promising. Joey was walking down the dark roads of Domino City trying to piece together what all had happened. He knew what he witnessed with Mai and Tea couldn't be real. There's just no way, Joey thought. But why? Why would Tea ever wanna give up Joey for a sexual control freak like Mai?

Meanwhile, Mai and Tea remained at Tea's house. Mai was lying down on her chest on the couch in Tea's living room. Tea knelt down on top of her to give her a back massage.

"How am I doing?" Tea asked.

"Mmmmm, that's it right there" Mai said. "You're a natural at this. Keep going."

"Hehe, thanks" Tea said. "I don't this very often. I didn't know how good I was."

"You're great at it." Mai responded. "Now hush so we can make more relaxing."

Tea did so.

Back out in the streets Joey had walked out into the middle of an intersection. Of course no one was gonna come driving through it. The thoughts still confused Joey.

"I just don't get it Tea" he began to say to himself. "What happened to you?" Joey knew both Mai and Tea to well. There was no way Tea would simply fall for Mai like that, especially with Mai being the woman Joey was cheating on.

Joey wasn't gonna let the whole thing bring him down, but he knew Mai must've done something to here back at the dungeon. Mai obviously wanted to make Tea fall for her just for the sole purpose to get back at him and hurt him emotionally by stealing his new girl…….. right? He knew Mai would be willing to try _anything_ in life, and try to do _everything_ to get what she wanted, and obviously all she wanted was to make him suffer, and since torturing him wouldn't work, she took Tea away. Or could it have been because Mai really _did_ have the hots for Tea? Otherwise she would've just beaten her done like anyone else.

"No, that couldn't be right……. Could it?" he continued to talk to himself. "All Mai really wanted was her revenge. Or maybe she just wanted both: both revenge _and_ Tea. No that's stupid. But I can't get Tea to come back now!"

"WHEE-LER!" a dark loud voice yelled out.

"Huh?" Joey startled looked around. He finally saw a tall dark figure walk out of the blackness in front him.

It was Kaiba!

"Kaiba?" Joey said in surprise. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I should be asking you that same question Wheeler?" Kaiba said. "What are _you_ doing out here during my night-time dueling tournament without your dueldisk?"

"_What?_" Joey yelled. "What are you talking about? I got it with me right here under my coat!" Joey pulled it out, with his deck inside to show him.

"Hmmph!" Kaiba muttered. "What are you up to? My computers have been telling me _you're_ one of the top four duelists right now qualified to compete in the final rounds for my big mystery prize!"

Then Joey realized he had actually forgotten all about the "mystery prize of the tournament.

"And I know" Kaiba went on "that a third rate duelist like you could _never_ make that far in one of my tournaments unless you had a little help!"

"What the heck are you talking about?" Joey said. His frustration was building up. He had too much on his mind.

_Meanwhile……_

It was play time for Mai. Tea was know handcuffed to the railing on her bed in her lavender bra and panties while Mai sat up behind her.

_smack_

"Ah" Tea yelled out.

Tea was forced on her knees on the mattress. Mai was behind her spanking her with a hairbrush.

"I thought I told you to do a _good_ job giving me a massage!" Mai taunted.

_smack_

"Ah" she yelled again. Tea giggled a little bit.

"Why are you laughing?" Mai said orderly. But she smiled to.

"I… I didn't mean to…."

_whack_

Tea yelled again with laughter. "If you're not gonna try to please me giving a simple massage" (obviously just an excuse for Mai to punish her) "then you get to sit her and pay for it." Mai taunted.

_whack_

"One whack for every minute you gave me the horrible massage!" Mai grinned.

_whack_

Mai continued to spank Tea. Just like two sorority girls in their bra and panties Tea took the punishment as Mai made her obey. The spanks burnt Tea like they would normally do, but she enjoyed it. She tried not to laugh as she was having fun.

_Back on the street……_

"You're out here" Kaiba went on "walking around in my city like a numb-minded fool who doesn't even know what he's doing. You're one of the "top 4" and not even looking for a dueling opponent! And I know from experience _you_ would never have the skills to make it up that far!"

"Look Kaiba" Joey yelled. "I've already been through a lot these past few days, and I don't need you trying to make things better for me" he said sarcastically. "And I'm not doing anything to try and cheat, if that's what you're accusing me of. What happened is probably only because Yugi decided not to compete in the tournament this time! I'm a better duelist than what you realize Kaiba, and the last thing I need is for you to criticize it!"

"Hmmph" Kaiba said. "If you're so talented and skilled, how come you don't already know what my mystery prize is?"

"Gee I don't know, could be because it's a _mystery_ like you said?" Joey said.

"Ha" Kaiba said. "Actually you may not have noticed, but several people in my tournament have already figured it out!"

"What?" Joey said surprised.

"There's a secret webpage on the Kaibacorp website that will tell you what it is Wheeler!" Kaiba said. "It'd give you the web address, but I don't think you deserve it!"

"Oh!" Joey said. "Let me guess: because you still think I'm a 'third rate duelist' right?"

Then Kaiba laughed. "You're determination to prove me wrong is really quiet intriguing." He said. "Tell you what. I'll go ahead and give you the web address just for the heck of it so you can find out yourself. But I wouldn't get to excited if I were you. Even if you do win my tournament some how, you wouldn't enjoy it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Joey said.

"Let's just say one of your _girlfriends_ might like it better!" Kaiba said.

"_What?"_ Joey yelled out angry he would tried to get involved in his current situation.

Finally Kaiba tossed Joey a card. "Here." He yelled. "Just see for yourself. It'll take your off of things, and make you focus more on the tournament!"

And with that Kaiba walked away. Maybe he actually got the message Joey was trying to get through his head for once. But Joey was to angered to want to think about him right now.

But then Joey stopped himself. He realized the only reason he was getting mad was cause of the situation with Mai and Tea, not because of Kaiba. He always had that way certain style of getting a point across to someone and pushing their buttons just for fun, even if he didn't mean it. But maybe he was right. This mystery prize _would _take his mindoff things.

Then back at Tea's house……

Mai and Tea were in the shower with each other, almost ready to want to go to bed. Mai stood up and Tea caressed the body wash sponge across her body and bathed her. Tea held Mai up close to her. They were both enjoying it. It was just so romantic, there was no need for words at the time. Mai had remembered for a second how she always had Joey do this to her in the shower. She thought of how romantic it was when he did it, but right now, she was just lost in Tea's arms.

"I don't want to get out yet" Mai said with a deep look in her eye.

Tea looked in Mai's eyes. She could feel the same way. "Me neither" Tea said.

Then with the shower water still pouring down on them Mai and Tea slowly came down to lay down in the tub holding each other with the water massaging their backs. Finally they decided to make out. They made out slowly. Not to hard. Not to fast. Just slowly and passionately for the right moment. Mai grinned inside knowing that she had Tea all to herself. Tea for a second recalled the time her and Joey laid in the bubble bath tub with each other doing the same thing. But she tried hard _not_ to think about him at the moment. Mai was with her and she felt right in her place.

Joey made it back to his apartment. He got on the computer and typed in the web address Kaiba had given him.

"Well" he said to himself. "let's see how good you are Kaiba"

Joey hit "Go" and the computer began loading. Soon a window showed up on the screen for Joey.

It was a short movie! Kaiba appeared on the screen.

"Well, well" his voice began to taunt. "If your watching this tape, then congratulations! You've done found my secret file with the mystery prize for my tournament!" It went on.

At that point suddenly another image showed up: a picture of an exotic remote island. "I've decided that the winner of my night-time dueling tournament will win an all expense paid seven-day vacation _here_, to "Blue Eyes Remote Island": an exotic remote island bought by Kaibacorp, available to anyone with enough money to go out there. A hot sunny paradise that could only be taken by top high-ranked duelists who's skills are worthy of suck a prize! And the tournament winner will have the option of taking one, or two other guests along with them for the trip. So if you feel that worthy of taking such a vacation, then I'd get out there and start dueling to your fullest cause only one of you is gonna have the privilege of winning this. Good Luck" The clip ended.

Joey was quiet amazed.

He had a grin on his face now. He knew he could win the tournament if he decided to stay a part of it, and had all the intentions of doing so.

He remembered when he saw Tea behind Mai's back how she would tell him how much she loved her and just wanted to get away with him forever and ever to a paradise where could both enjoy and love ach other all they wanted.

This was just what Joey needed.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

Disclaimer: I am not associated with YuGiOh at all in anyway.


	11. Just Like Old Times

It was the next day.

The sun was high up in the air. It was high noon. A bright sunny day.

Somewhere out in the middle of the open road, Sam, Amber and Lynn were still walking. But it wasn't much further now. Only a few more minutes and they would make it back to Domino! They had their thumbs out, but surly no one was gonna pick up any hitch-hikers! They just couldn't wait to finally make it back! Oh, what they had in mind, after everything that happened, they just couldn't wait!

Back in the city, Joey was walking the streets from store to store. He had work to do. He was going into different gaming stores trying to find some new good Duelmonsters cards. He went into one of those little department centers. There he picked himself out some sunglasses, some sunblock, maybe some snorkeling gear he thought.

Soon eventually he stopped and had lunch. He ate at that same dinner where he and Tea first visited with each other while Joey was still with Mai, when they both still felt like they were having some love issues. Joey sat there and looked through his Duelmonsters cards trying to devise some strategies. Oh how he remembered how much he enjoyed eating lunch with Tea that first day.

Eventually Joey went back to his apartment. He sat at his computer looking at images of Kaiba's private island. He had his techno CD playing in the radio. It was that same song Joey made Tea dance to that day Tea was still Joey's servant. He certainly loved that song. He could never forget all the times he and Tea had that joyful sunny day.

And back at Tea's house, it was still high noon. Tea looked out her window into the bright sunshine. "It's certainly a gorgeous day outside" she said to herself with a smile.

"It certainly _is_" a voice behind her said. And out of surprise, Tea saw the window blinds close up in front of her eyes.

"And it's certainly a gorgeous day _inside_ to!" Mai said.

Tea felt Mai put her hands aroundher wrists. Slowly she pulled her away from the window into her.

"Mai" Tea said and laughed.

Mai sat on the couch, holding Tea's wrist as she came into Mai's lap. Tea felt some kind of black leather come around her wrists. Mai strapped her wrists together behind her back. Tea belonged to Mai now.

Mai loved this game. She'd catch her lover as they stared out the window into the bright sunshine of freedom. Then she'd come and close that freedom away and pull them back into her prison of love.

Soon Mai laid back.Tea fell backwards into Mai as she wrapped her legs around her. With one arm, Mai held Tea close to her with the arm going along her chest. With the other, Mai began to caress Tea's lower region. Tea just laid back with a smile. Mai may trap her, Mai may take away freedom, but Tea loves it. All her life she wanted to belong to someone. She didn't like being the person trying to own the other lover.Tea's hands grasped behind her back, Mai's hand slipped into her pants that came unzipped, into her privates, and Tea who couldn't do anything about it. Tea wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

Finally night fell. Joey walked out of the apartment alone. Mai and Tea walked out of Tea's house, side by side, ready to do their thing and go out looking for some fun.

Soon after, Joey went back to re-visit the dance club. He was standing on the dance floor. He stood in that same spot. The colorful disco lights flashing under him, the music playing, the crowd looking on in excitement.

His life points took a hit! **(J: 1400 LP).**

"Hahahaha, I told you, you shouldn't have challenged me Wheeler." Johnny Steps told him.

Johnny still had **1900 LP.** Joey had his Flame Swordsman and Battle Ax on the field with one face down card.

"I gotta hand it to you Johnny" Joey said. "You've improved, compared to what Tea told me about you!" Joey could remember that night he dueled Tea on this same dance floor like it was yesterday.

"He! I'm glad you appreciate that" Johnny said. "but I'm afraid all the fun is gonna have to end right now!"

"Read my lips: this duel isn't over!" Joey said.

"I'm afraid it _is _Joey! I'm already holding the winning cards!" Johnny taunted. "I activate **Mystical Typhoon**! This destroys all your monster leaving you defenseless. But that's not all. I'll activate my **Monster Reborn** magic card to bring back **Musician King (1750 ATK)**. He'll wipe out the rest of your life points! Any last words Joey?"

But Joey just smiled. "Yes. _Two_ words…… Thank You! You just triggered my trap! **Double Spell!**" Joey shouted.

"What?" Johnny yelled.

"Now I can play a copy of all your magic cards! So now I'll bring forth the Mystical Typhoon to destroy your Musician King. But to top it off, I'll use Monster Reborn to bring back an old friend! **Jinzo (2400 ATK).** It's been fun Johnny, but I'm afraid you can't win 'em all! Jinzo, attack his life points directly!" Joey shouted. With that Jinzo attacked and Johnny loses the duel! **(JS: 0 LP).**

The crowd watching cheered. Joey smiled knowing he was one step closer to winning the tournament, but now if he could do the same for Tea.

Eventually later that night Mai and Tea were seen hanging out at a ladies club. Since Tea loved to dance, she and Mai had both volunteered to go up on stage and so a do a sexy strip tease like dance with each other. Both the men and ladies watched on and cheered loudly.

The club was playing "Terrible Lie" by Nine Inch Nails. The dance started out kinda slow with both Mai and Tea slowing moving their arm and legs and shaking their hips to the bass guitar of the first versus. Soon Mai moved on Tea and ripped her blouse off at one point. Tea came and danced along Mai and did the same thing. Then when it got to the course of the song, the lights began to flash to the music and the two began to grab each other and dance. They danced back to back shaking their hips along side one another. Tea had jumped into Mai wrapping her legs around her waist and bending down. Tea then spread her legs out as Mai slipped down underneath them and came up. Eventually they ended up ripping one another's pants off! Thogh didn't strip entirly nude as it wasn't a topless club. By the time it got to theclosing tune of the song Mai and Tea had pulled themselves tightly to one another, brushing their hands through each other's hair, almost like they wanted to make out on stage right there, even though they weren't going to. Then at the end of the song Mai jumped into Tea and wrapped her legs around her as they made their standing ovation!

The crowd cheered and loved it, but Mai and Tea loved it more.

Joey stood in a back corner of the club watching them. He loved it too!

Finally Mai and Tea had their fair share of the place. They walked out side by side laughing into the street.

"Now _that_ was a lot of fun Mai!" Tea said to her.

"You're right" Mai said. "We should really do that more often. You and I make a _really_ good pair for that kind of stuff."

"I never even knew I could dance like that!" Tea said.

"Well of course you could!" Mai told her "You're a natural"

"_I _couldn't agree more!" a voice from behind called out. Sure enough, Joey was standing right behind them as the walked out.

Mai and Tea turned around in surprise.

"Joey?" Mai said. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing" Joey responded.

"Huh?" Tea asked.

But Mai laughed. "You sure know how to surprise us Joey! I know what you want though! And if you came here to us just to try and get, you're not going to! Sorry buddy!" Mai told him.

"What are you talking about?" Joey said. "All I did was come here to see how ya'll are doing" he said with a smile on his face.

"We're having the time of are lives with out you Joey" Mai said "ain't that right Tea?"

"Uh…. Well…" Tea stuttered.

But then Joey stopped them. "Yea, that's great, cause so am I!" Joey said "I'm at the top of my game right now! Been kicking butt in the tournament, been enjoying myself….. it's too bad none of you two will make it to winning the tournament though!"

"What do you mean?" Tea asked.

"Trust me Joey!" Mai said "_We_ don't need that night-time dueling tournament any more to be happy and go out having fun!"

"And that's fine with me" Joey said as he began to turn around as if to walk away. "cause after this tournament I'll be having the time of _my_ life down at Kaiba Island!"

"Uh… what?" Mai asked.

"You know, Kaiba's _big "Mystery Prize"_ for the winner of the tournament: a week long trip to a private getaway island vacation, winner gets to take one guest along with them! Of course, I don't have to take one of _you_ with me since you don't want to be with _me_!"

"Huh?" Tea said in complete shock.

"The way I see it, it's a win/win situation here Mai" Joey said.

But Mai herself was quiet shocked listening to Joey here. There's no way he could mean what he was saying: that he was happy by himself, _without_ Tea, or her for that matter?

'Oh well" Joey said. "I'll see you girls around."

"Um…. Yea" Tea said. Now she was really started to feel confused.

"Come on Tea" Mai said. "I think we've both had enough of this. Let's go home."

Mai, with Tea, and Joey both walked away in their opposite directions.

Joey clutched his fists together. "Come Tea" he was saying to himself "I _know_ you can do it." He could only hope now that his plan to make Tea come to realization would work.

But as Mai and Tea walked on…..

"Are you alright dear?" Mai asked.

"Don't worry, I'm fine" Tea said, even though deep down she was still trying to piece together her emotions.

"You sure" Mai asked.

"Hey" Tea said "but……"

"But what?" Mai said

"I guess" Tea began to say "maybe we could beat Joey at his own game or something? I mean we could beat him and win Kaiba's tournament and then _we_ Mai can take that island trip together!"

"I dunno" Mai said. "I really just want us to stay here. We don't have to go on and island trip now, especially if we have to duel for it!"

"We don't?" Tea said in shock.

"Don't worry Tea" Mai and said. "You and I can take a vacation like that anytime somewhere down the road together!"

"Um… yea" Tea tried to agree.

Meanwhile however……

Joey continued to walk down the street. He came down a darker path, one where almost nobody else was in sight. But he had to go this way to make it back to his apartment.

And all the sudden, Joey heard some kind of car engine rev up behind him. In shock he turned around and thentwo bright white headlights lit up in his face. The sound of that engine seems oddly familiar Joey thought….

….but next thing the knew the car was speeding his way! The car looked like it wanted to run him over. Scared, Joey quickly turned around and ran! The car got closer, when Joey came by an alley and dashed into it.

He turned back around. The car speeded by, but it suddenly stopped. Joey heard the sound of the car doors open up and then shut. Then he heard running.

Quickly Joey continued running! He had no idea what was going on but he feared for his life! He dashed down another alley. Then down another. And another.

Then suddenly one of the dark figures emerged around the corner in front of him. Joey stopped. Joey looked closely in surprise at her, with her pink hair. Behind him came the other two, with their blue and green hair.

"You guys _again?"_ Joey said with a smile.

"We've got some unfinished business with you!" Sam told him.

But then back at Tea's house…..

It was 2:30 AM. Both Mai and Tea had quiet a night and were ready to go to bed. Tea sat on the bed in her bra and underwear for a while. What just happened, she kept thinking?

She threw herself back on the bed trying to figure out what was happening to her….. if anything at all. Did Joey confronting them back there mean something she wondered? She was just thinking about how much fun she had dancing with Mai back at that club to that song! She loved being with Mai, so why was she thinking about Joey?

Thensomething hit her!

She remembered back to when she and Joey were attacked with the stun guns outside her house. She remembered having that dream while she was unconscious: she woke up on the white sand of an island. She was looking for Joey when she saw him out by the water and she had ran out to him, only to see him vanish! She thought it was just a silly nightmare about her seeing Joey again. But now she realized what it _really_ meant: ever since she began seeing Joey behind Mai's back she had dreamed of getting away to a beautiful place with him so they could be together. And now Joey was gonna take that island trip with out her.

But that didn't matter to her now…….. or did it? She was with Mai now and having the time of her life………. right?

Finally Mai came in and climbed into bed with Tea. She turned the lights out and snuggled up ontop of Tea wrapping her arms around her.

"Good night sweetie" Mai said. She softly kissed Tea's lip.

"Good night" Tea responded.

She looked up as Mai laid ontop of her. Mai fell asleep fast. Tea however almost couldn't fall asleep at all!

_TO BE CONTINUED_

Disclaimer: I am not associated with YuGiOh at all in any way.


	12. A Fateful decision to make

Still trapped and surrounded in that dark alley, Joey tried to prepare himself for whatever these girls had in mind. He wasn't afraid of Sam, Amber and Lynn much now, but he knew he was still outnumbered.

"Honestly, did you _really_ think you were gonna get away from us that easily Joey? Did you really think we would just move on and forget about it?" Sam was telling him. "Of course not! Me and my two girlfriends _always_ get the last laugh!"

"Right. Can we speed this up and get this over with?" Joey said "I've got better things to be doing right now."

"Hehehehe" Sam laughed. "You got a lot of nerve kid."

"Look, I didn't mean to have to ditch you three back at that old underground dungeon and leave you hanging," Joey spoke up humorously "but ya'll made me do it."

"We know the story bud: you were desperate to get out and try to save your _'one true love'_ Tea, and you managed to do it. So then tell me, why isn't Tea here with you right now?" Sam taunted him.

Amber and Lynn behind Joey laughed at him. This defiantly struck a nerve for Joey, but at the same time a tear almost came down as he still felt guilty about not being able to save Tea. But there was still a bit of hope. "You've got nothing left Joey. Why bother? Why bother trying to get her back? Why bother trying to get away from us?" Sam told him.

That's when Amber and Lynn began to move toward him, ready to take him down and get some revenge!

"_Ladies, _don't make me….." Joey saw them coming but didn't know what to do.

They took out a couple of sticks. With his back turned, Sam came after him as if to kick him. Joey quickly turned and caught her foot. But at that same moment, Amber and Lynn hit him in the spine, knocking him to his knees. They both tried to tackle him down and restrain him, but Joey wrestled away from them, only to have Sam kick him in the gut back down.

Joey got up with his back to the wall as they surrounded him. All at once they tried to beat him down at the time, but Joey fought through the punches and shoved his way out, and made a run for it!

Now running again, Joey dashed out as the girls furiously dashed after him. Joey came back out onto the main road. Sam, Amber and Lynn were about to come out, but then stopped as they noticed how many people and witnesses were on the street. Too shy to want to come out of the alley, they stood there and looked at Joey, who looked back angrily. Joey with a mad yet scared face looked back at them, but with no choice, turned around and walked away. Hopefully that would be the end of that, Joey thought, as he moved on.

Then when morning came…..

The sun shined brightly through the windows in Mai's bedroom as she began to wake up. She rolled over and threw her arm out to wrap around Tea next to her…

… but her arm only touched the bed.

Shocked, Mai suddenly opened her eyes at the empty spot on the bed. Tea wasn't there anymore!

It was later that day. Joey was out walking in the park. It was still a week before the final rounds of Kaiba's tournament when a winner for his island trip would be declared, though at this point, Joey looked to be the odds on favorite of winning, though if Mai and/or Tea still wanted to win, they still had a chance.

He was looking down into a water fountain. All he could think about at that moment was the thought of going on that trip _without_ Tea. Joey wondered if he would _ever_ get a chance to regain Tea's love, if she would come to her senses.

"Well what if she really doesn't wanna?" Joey was beginning to talk to himself. "I mean, after all we'd been through, surly she'd still love me and wanna come back. Or what if she really _is_ happy with Mai." He sighed. "Well, I know Mai's happy without me. But who am I to say Tea really _would_ come back to me?"

"You know" a voice suddenly interrupted him "I don't ever recall you talking to yourself so desperately before!"

The voice surprised Joey, but he knew who it was. He turned around and saw Mai right there behind him!

Surprised to see her, Joey just looked at her in silence for a moment. He wasn't too excited.

"I guess you finally got what you wanted" Mai said.

"What are you doing here?" Joey said. "Just what are you talking about?"

"Tea left." Mai said.

"What!" Joey suddenly said in shock.

"I woke up this morning and Tea wasn't there" Mai said. "She's gone."

"What is this some kind of a joke?" Joey asked.

"No!" Mai shouted. "I'm serious. She's really gone!"

At first he didn't believe her, but now Joey realized Mai really was being serious. Joey gave Mai a curious look.

"So then what happened?" Joey said. "What did you do to her to make you leave?"

"I _didn't._" Mai said. "I didn't do anything to her. She just vanished out of thin air. She didn't leave any kind of message explaining why; she didn't give me any hint she wanted to leave; nothing. I don't what happened. I don't know where she is anymore!"

"Wow." Joey said.

Mai frowned at him. She was both angry and depressed. "Congratulations. I don't know what it was you did last night that convinced Tea to leave me, but I guess it worked!" she told Joey.

"What? Am I supposed to feel sorry for you?" Joey asked.

"Why don't you tell me" Mai turned her head and walked to the fountain. She looked at the water coming out from the top, at the blurry fuzzy reflections of her and Joey in the water.

"What ever happened to us Joey?" Mai began talking. "You and I had everything, and we threw it all away?"

Joey looked to her strangely.

"For so long, it was like you and I were perfect for each other, like soulmates. We did everything together." Mai was feeling confused. "We were the perfect couple. And then everything just came crashing down."

"Where are you going with this?" Joey suspiciously asked.

"Come on Joey. You and I have been together for a long time. We know each other better than anyone else. Don't you at all feel bad about what happened between us?"

Joey thought about it for a moment and just shook his head. "I wish I could feel bad about it Mai, but you just pushed me to the breaking point!"

"I didn't mean to Joey" Mai said. "and you know that."

"Then why did you?" Joey said angrily. "It's always been about you, not me. It's always been about doing what you wanted, when you wanted, and how you wanted. It was never about what _I_ wanted! I loved everything we did and the sexual relationship we had, but you were just too controlling of my life and my freedom. You were just too selfish."

"I'm sorry" Mai spoke up. "I thought you understood."

"Well you never did understand things my way" Joey said. "That's why we're here right now! And _that's_ why Tea is gone."

Joey began to walk away. Mai ran up and out in front of him and stopped him.

"So that's all you have to say?" Mai asked. "Just look at me. I'm sorry about everything that happened. I've forgiven you already."

"I'd forgive you to Mai" Joey said. "but you have to face the facts. You and I have nothing left for each other."

Joey proceeded to continue walking on, when Mai pulled him toward her and kissed him.

"I wouldn't try to say that just yet." Mai said. Then she let him go and she walked on and left herself.

Joey stunned and surprised was about to try and follow her, but then stopped. He turned the other way and left himself.

Wow, this just keeps getting better and better Joey thought to himself sarcastically. He was shaking his head in confusion with mixed feeling of anger and curiosity. First he finds out Tea left Mai and just mysteriously vanished, then had that encounter with Mai. I guess I finally settled the score with her Joey thought, but now Mai is saying she's sorry and wants Joey back.

Joey tried to call Tea on her cell phone. But he got no response. Joey could only wonder what she was feeling right now. Poor Tea, she thought. She's been through so much trying to figure out who she really loves and what she wants. Joey felt ashamed; like he was the one responsible for putting Tea through all of this. And now God only knew where she was located right now. Joey hoped she was okay. He tried Tea's cell phone once again, but still no answer.

He wasn't sure what to think of Mai. He knew something was up with her, but he couldn't figure it out. Is this just another one of Mai's tricks Joey thought. It would seem rather akward to go from physically abusing your ex from cheating on you, to suddenly thinking about it and showing you want him back. He didn't feel like he could trust Mai anymore, but he couldn't help but reflect on all the times they had, all those strangly fun nights of passionate sex, dueling each other, Battle City with Marik and then Dartz.

No, Joey thought. She's deceitful. There's no way he'll go back to Mai, he tried to tell himself. He finally punched the tree in confusion and anger.

Finally, later that night…..

Everyone was out walking the streets, ready to finish up the last few nights of the tournament. Joey was out walking by himself. He had spent the whole rest of the day trying to find Tea. He looked everywhere. He drove all around the city. He kept going by her house. He kept calling Tea to see if she would answer. He had been asking Yugi and Tristan about it and if anyone else knew anything. Still he came up with nothing. He walked on, hoping he could find some answers. He tried to stay cautious, knowing those three goth girls might still be after him, or that Mai might be after him as well with whatever she had up her sleeve.

Joey eventually walked oout onto the city square in Domino city. He was hoping to find some more people to duel for the tournament, but to his surprise, the place was practically empty.

"You gotta be kidding me" Joey said out loud to himself. "Is _anybody_ I know around here anymore?"

Joey was looking around. He noticed one of two people out in the distance, but they were too far for him to recognize who they were, or if they were duelists.

"_He-llo!"_ Joey called out. "I know there's more duelists out here than me. I know there's at least one of you who'd…."

All the sudden Joey froze.

He stopped and starred for a moment. It caught his eye. Out in the distance in front of him he could see a shadowy figure that almost looked just like Tea!.

Joey began walking in that direction. All the sudden the shadowy figure, whoever it was seemed to turn her head a bit, as if to face Joey. But then it turned back around and began walking away.

"Uh, hey there excuse me" Joey tried to call out.

But the figure just ignored him and kept walking. Joey tried to follow her, but suddenly the figure just started moving faster. Suddenly it seemed like she was running.

"Wait" Joey called out. "I…. I just need to ask…"

But she kept running. Joey surprised went after her. She turned around a corner and ran down another street. He followed and tried to catch up to her. He could tell whatever it was, it was running scared; scared of Joey.

"No wait. I just want to talk to you!" Joey called out louder, hoping it might calm her down.

And right when she heard his voice she stopped. Joey froze for a second and saw the shadowy girl turn around and finally look at him. The figure starred at him for a short second, then suddenly walked down a nearby alley.

"Hold on" Joey followed her.

Out in the distance behind Joey, a set of headlights suddenly came on.

He walked into the alley himself and there was that shadow he thought was Tea a moment ago out across from him.

"Is it really you?" a voice from the shadow said.

But Joey immediately recognized it.

And finally the shadow walked forward towards Joey, and into the dim light so he could see her.

It _is_ Tea!

"It's really me" Joey finally said.

He looked and saw Tea had a pale look on her face. She breathed a huge sigh of relief thinking that it was someone out to get her that was chasing her. But is was just him.

Joey shined a huge smile of relief. He finally found her. He tried to run to to give her a hug.

"Wait" Tea stopped him.

"Huh?" Joey responded.

"I can't right now" she said. "I'm sorry."

"What? What's going on?" Joey spoke up. "I've been worried sick about you. What's wrong."

"Can we talk about it somewhere else?" Tea asked. She had a very worried sad expression on her face.

Minutes later, Joey and Tea were in a nearby late night fast-food joint. The two sat by each other at a table by the windows.

"What happened?" Joey asked.

"I ran away." Tea began talking "I couldn't take it anymore."

She sipped on her soda a little more as they both tried to relax.

"After I saw you again last night" Tea continued. "I couldn't stop thinking about it. I stopped and suddenly sat down to take a good look at what was happening." She put her hands in her head. "And then it finally dawned on me: I had originally thought I left you for Mai because I wanted to try something new. Something more exciting that I had never seen before. And as fun and interesting it might have been, it finally hit me why was _really_ with Mai."

Joey put his hand on Tea's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I was scared. Mai scared me into it." Tea said. With her hands in her head she suddenly began to cry a little.

"Tea, it's okay" Joey said.

"I mean back at that underground house" Tea kept crying "when she had just found out about you and me, and had those girls beat us up. Mai never tried to hurt me. However she said she had fallen in love with me and tried to rape me. For a while I was crying and just scared, and she kept asking me how much I really loved you, and if I'm really enjoying it. And she also said if I didn't like it, she could send be back out to be beaten by those three goth girls again."

"She forced you to go out with her." Joey finally said

"Well" Tea said still watery-eyed. "It seemed like she was forcing me for a while, but a part of me really did enjoy and wanted to stay with her."

"But that's just it" Joey said. "she forced you to convince yourself into believing that didn't she?"

"No, I don't know" Tea said. With that she took Joey's arm and moved it off of her. "That's why I ran away: because I didn't know what to think; if I really did love her or if I still loved you. I had to getaway from both of you."

Joey looked at Tea in shock and surprise. It all made sense now to him.

"Tea I'm sorry" Joey spoke up. "I had no idea."

"It's not your fault Joey" Tea finally looked at him.

"No actually, I think it _is_ my fault." Joey explained. "It's my fault I dragged you into my relationship with Mai in the first place, and that I couldn't get to you in time back at that underground dungeon."

Frustrated, Joey put his head in his hand. But ten Tea put her hand on _his_ shoulder to comfort him.

"No, it's not your fault what happened had t happen. It's nobody's fault" Tea explained. "Mai pushed you to the limit, I was getting lonely, this was just meant to happen. It was meant for us to find each other and fall in love."

Then suddenly a man walked behind Joey and Tea.

"Hey if you guys don't mind, I'm fixin to have to close the place down for the night."

Moments later, Joey and Tea were walking down the streets a couple blocks away from the restaurant after having to leave. It was 1:00 AM in the morning.

"I wish I had the answers for us right now" Joey said, "but if you really feel that way I'm not gonna make things any harder for you."

"It's okay" Tea said.

"Believe me, after what _I've_ been through, I understand _completely_ why it'd be hard to choose between me and Mai." Joey said.

Tea couldn't help but laugh.

"I mean, that's like trying to choose if you'd rather meet the Flame Swordsman or Harpy Lady face to face"

"Hehe" Tea laughed "or if you'd rather lose to Kaiba in a duel or have your sister play pranks on you."

"Hahaha…….. hey! Wait a minute! _That's_ not funny." Joey said with an annoyed expression.

But Tea just giggled. "It is to me!"

They walked on.

"But really I'll be okay Joey" Tea said. "I mean, you're one of the best friends a girl could ever ask for!"

"You really think that?" Joey said.

"I just need some time to think about it for a while. To think about us." Tea said.

They were standing out in the dark. They starred at each other for a short second.

"I hope you'll okay" Joey said. Tea looked Joey in his eyes for a moment. They thought about each other and everything they've been through together. "I will." Tea said.

Joey began to turn around and walk back home. Tea looked at him, and just as Joey was about to start walking, she grabbed his hand. Joey turned back and faced Tea. They looked at each for a short moment, looked in each other eyes, and at the same time, their heads began leaning forward towards one another, about to kiss each other……

….and out of nowhere, a bright light shot on in their faces!

Shocked, both Joey and Tea looked to see what happened. Suddenly loud roars of screeching tires came from where the light was!

"No!" Joey gasped.

"Joey? What's…." Tea panicked.

Without hesitating the car began speeding toward them.

"Just run!" Joey shouted.

Joey and Tea were both running for their lives as fast as they could. Tea held on to Joey's hand as they tried to outrun the car. But it was to no effort. Within seconds, the car pulled up beside Joey. He looked in shock anger as the passenger window rolled down and Sam's head peered out.

"Where ya going hotstuff?" she laughed. "Night's still young!"

"Get away from us you freaks!" Joey yelled back as they kept running. The car kept riding along side them.

"Joey" Tea cried as she looked at the three goth girls in the car. "What's going on? What are they doing…."

"Keep moving!" Joey told Tea.

But then they car started moving towards them closer. Tea and Joey tried backing off, but the car kept coming, looking to box them in by the wall of a nearby building. The car got up onto the sidewalk as they kept running about to be crushed. But then Joey grabbed Tea and stopped. The car speeded on ahead of them, as the girls suddenly looked back in suprise. They looked forward again in complete shock, as their car speeded and crashed into a light post! The light immediately went out and the post tilted over a little.

Tea and Joey looked on at the accident, as Sam, Amber and Lynn all got out of the car and began walking sadistically towards them.

"Tea, get out of here!" Joey said. "I'll take care of these guys!"

"No wait" Tea yelled.

"Just go!" Joey shouted.

"No, I can help you!" Tea said.

"You're in over your head this time Joey" Sam said. "You guys are both outnumbered. You can't fight us!"

"Wanna bet?" Joey shouted.

But before anything could happen, another car came speeding and pulled up behind them. The lights went out and a girl in a convertible jumped out…… Mai.

"Going somewhere?" Mai taunted.

Now Joey and Tea were surrounded.

"Mai, don't it!" Joey yelled.

"Leave us alone Mai" Tea shouted. "We don't want any trouble."

The three goth girls were about to attack Joey and Tea.

"Girls, stay back!" Mai shouted. They stopped. Mai looked back at Joey and Tea. "Relax you guys."

"What are you doing Mai? What do ya'll want?" Joey said. Mai and the three other girls stood firmly to make sure they weren't going anywhere.

"I want a decision Joey" Mai said "and I came here to get it."

"Joey, Tea; listen closely" Mai said frowning. "I know you've all been through a lot lately today, but trust me so have I. You two have both hurt me equally as bad, but I'm ready to forgive at least one of you."

"What do you mean?" Tea panicked.

"Joey, have you had time to think about us yet today?" Mai asked.

"Where are you going with this?" Joey asked.

"Tea, have you thought really hard yet about who you still love?" Mai asked her.

"I…..I….." Tea stuttered.

"I'm sorry you guys" Mai went on "but it's time to end this madness. I don't want any trouble just yet, but I need to know now, Tea, Joey. Do you still love me?"

Ignoring all the chaos with the three goths, Joey thought for a moment about when he and Mai talked at the fountain earlier that day. Then he took a really hard look at Tea. Tea feeling confused and shaken as well, tried to focus on all the times she had with Joey compared to all the amazing nights she and Mai had together.

"Tea" Mai smiled. "if you really still love me, come hope in the car with me and I'll drive us back home. And I'll have Sam, Amber and Lynn will take care of Joey for us for hurting us both!"

"Huh?" Joey said.

"But Joey" Mai smiled looking back at him "you and I have been through so much more than Tea. If _you_ really still love me, then you'll get in the car, and Sam, Amber and Lynn will take care of Tea, and make sure she never interferes with our love ever again!"

Realizing now the situation they're in, Tea and Joey looked at each other frantically. They were backed into a corner now. Could they ever see each other again?

"Look at me you two" Mai said.

"Mai stop!" Tea said.

"Yea Mai! Don't do it. It doesn't have to go down like this!" Joey shouted.

"I need to know now!" Mai said. "One of you has to pay for what yall've done, so the rest of us and get on back to living the life of our dreams. So tell me now! Who do you love?"

Joey, Mai and Tea all looked at each other frantically. Something had to give now, or else things were going to get very, very ugly.

_TO BE CONCLUDED- (next time I will reveal a number of different surprise endings to my story; you will get to choose the ending you like best)_

Disclaimer: I am not associated with YuGiOh at all.


	13. Alt ending 1

_When all else fails……_

With Joey and Tea still surrounded in the street by Mai and the three goths, the pressure was on. Both Joey and Tea had very confused and scared expressions in their eyes.

"Tea?" Mai asked. "Do you still love me?"

Tea was too worried to say anything

"Joey?" Mai looked at him. "Do _you_ still love me?"

Joey looked at her with an angry yet confused expression.

"We don't have to do this Mai" Joey said.

"Hey Mai, he's right" Tea said. "This isn't the answer."

"I already told ya'll, one of you has to pay for what you've done." Mai said. "I don't want it anymore than any of you two, but it has to be done."

"So you're willing to hurt us if we don't go with you?" Joey told her. "There's another solution to this Mai, think about it."

Joey and Tea kept looking at each other frantically. What were they going to do, they thought.

Joey couldn't stop thinking about all the wonderful times he had with Tea. But at the same time he thought about all the times he spent with Mai, at home, when they were dueling, everything meant so much to him.

"If you're asking me to decide now if I love you or Tea more, I can't." Joey told Mai. "I can't make that decision."

"Huh?" Tea said. "What do mean Joey?"

Joey turned his head toward Tea. "Well, you tell me." He said. "Who do _you_ love: me or Mai?"

Tea stopped and tried to think about it for a while. Of course she loved Joey more than anyone else in the world. But she still would look at Mai and think about those amazing nights they had. How Mai opened up new doors for Tea, and how she let her really come out.

"Well Tea, it's up to you" Mai said. "Do you love me? Or is it gonna be _him_?"

"I'm sorry Mai. And I'm sorry Joey" Tea finally spoke up after thinking about it. "I can't make that decision either."

"What?" Mai said suddenly shocked.

"We've all been through a lot with each other Mai, and you know that." Joey said. "Do you really think you can just _force_ us to make a decision like that?"

"Well…." Mai was shaking her head. She was angry at both Joey and Tea, but she still loved them.

"Well, something has to be done?" Mai shouted. "I can't just let ya'll get away like this. Not after everything that's happened. One of you has to come with me and one you has to go with them' pointing to her goth friends 'and pay!" she yelled with a confused look.

"Well then Mai" Tea spoke up. "_You_ pick!"

"Huh?" Mai said.

"You chose Mai." Joey said. "Since you're the one whose threatening us and put us in this position, you decide. Tea can't do it. _I_ can't do it. I guess it's up to you. Which one of us do you love more? Do _you_ love me or do you love Tea more?"

Mai stood frozen looking at them. What have I done she thought.

"I……. I………" Mai stuttered looking back and forth at Joey and Mai.

Finally Mai slumped down on the ground, giving up in confusion.

Joey and Tea seemed worried and walked up to her.

"Hey!" Sam yelled, still think they had to take one of them.

"It's okay girls." Mai looked up at them. "You should leave now. Leave the three of us alone now."

The three goths looked at Mai with silly expressions.

"Hehehe. Okay if you insist." Sam said. And with that the three girls walked off back to their car and drove away.

Joey and Tea both knelt down by Mai. "It's okay Mai" Tea told her reaching out to her. "We're all here."

"I'm so sorry you guys. For everything." Mai finally said with a tear in her eye.

"I think we all are" Tea said.

The street was silent. It was just the three of them now.

"We've certainly got a lot to talk about her, huh." Joey smiled.

"We sure do" Tea said smiling back.

Mai finally realized how all three of them felt. She brought a bright smile on her face.

"And we still got that trip to Kaiba Island to discuss" Mai said

"Huh?" Joey and Tea turned to her.

"You know, assuming one of us wins his tournament and gets to take "one or two guests" with him?" Mai laughed with a lovely grin.

-------10 days later-------

It was morning, Joey rolled around and woke up in a bed with all white pillows, white sheets and a white bedspread.

He looked to the other side of the bed and saw her lying there.

"Hey babe, you awake?" Joey asked.

Slowly Tea turned over to face Joey, having just woke up herself.

"Yeah" Tea said with a smile.

"You sleep well?" Joey asked smiling as well.

The sounds of ocean waves and birds chirping could be heard from the window.

"You bet. I slept great." Tea said. "Last night was a LOT of fun."

Joey pulled himself toward Tea. "It sure was" Joey was about to kiss Tea, when he looked over her shoulder and noticed an empty space on the bed.

"Ahh don't worry about that now Joey" Tea said.

With that Joey and Tea kissed for a very short moment, when…….

…..all the sudden the bedspread ans sheets were yanked off of them.

"Rise and shine you two!" Mai said.

Mai had already gotten up early and put on her teal bikini.

"Ahhhh, can't it wait Mai" Joey said.

"Up and at'em you two". Mai brought her whip with her and smack Joey and Tea in the butt, finally forcing them to get out of bed.

"You know the rules: _I_ won the tournament, I'm the one that brought us here. That means you two have to serve me and do whatever I say the entire vacation."

"Yes ma'am." Joey and Tea said together.

Later, Mai was seen lying down on a lawn chair inside the living room of the beach hut, looking outside and the beach and the blue skies. She was lying back with her sunglasses on. Tea was down on her knees with her neck leashed to the end of the lawn chair, giving Mai a foot massage, while Joey, leashed to the top of the lawn chair by Mai's head, was leaning over giving Mai a breast massage. Mai had her top off, but kept he bottom on. Joey and Tea were both wearing skimpy bathing suits made of palm tree leaves and brush.

"Can't we at least go outside and play on the beach for a short while?" Joey asked.

Mai lifted her sunglasses. "Nope" she replied with an evil grin.

"Please?" Tea begged with a smile.

"Nah- ah?" Mai said. "I let you guys play outside some _yesterday_. Today you're staying in the hut all day to serve me."

"Ahhh" Joey joked with a smile.

"Now less talking, more massaging." Mai ordered. And immediately, Joey and Tea were back to doing so.

Joey and Tea spent the rest of the day giving Mai body massges. Mai even made Tea suck her feet for about an hour while Joey had to blow wind on her outside with a huge leaf and give her drinks. Once in a while they would take breaks and Joey and Tea would have a couple of seconds to themselves, but Mai would still come interrupt them and put them back to work for her.

That night they were in the bed with the torch light dimming through the room. Joey stood behind Mai kissing her shoulders and her neck while Tea was in front kissing and sucking her breasts, and the three making out with each other in between intervals. Mai slept with Joey on one side of her chest, and Tea on the other, with her arms over both of them. After the vacation, they would all three return home to leave again in Mai's house. They loved each so much, they played many great sexual games with one another. Still Mai was always the dominant one. Whatever she wants from Joey or Tea, she gets. And Joey and Tea loved it. They say threesomes never work out, but Joey, Mai and Tea knew they could make it last a long time!

_THE END_

Disclaimer: I am not at all associated with YuGiOh


	14. Alt ending 2

_Back to square one_

With Joey and Tea still surrounded in the street by Mai and the three goths, the pressure was on. Both Joey and Tea had very confused and scared expressions in their eyes.

"Tea?" Mai asked. "Do you still love me?"

Tea was too worried to say anything

"Joey?" Mai looked at him. "Do _you_ still love me?"

Joey looked at her with an angry yet confused expression.

"Mai, please." Joey said. "This isn't the answer."

"Joey, it has to been done. One way or another, we have to make things right. Someone has to get what's coming to them!" Mai said.

"Mai it's not worth it" Tea cried out to her.

Joey looked at Tea. Tea didn't deserve to be treated like this. Joey was angry at Mai, but he still couldn't help but remember all the time they had together…. All the days at Duelist Kingdom, at Battle City, saving each others' lives from Marik and Dartz.

All Tea could think about was how Mai treated her. She'll never go back to Mai, after everything Tea's been through with Joey.

"Tea, Joey? I'm waiting" Mai said.

"You're insane" Tea told her. "You're crazy!"

"I only want what's right Tea!" Mai yelled. "You of all people should know about right and wrong."

Finally Joey lifted his head up.

"Alright Mai" Joey said. "Game over. You win."

"What?" Tea said.

"Huh?" Mai looked at Joey surprised.

"I know it's hard Mai" Joey said "but you and I have been through so much more. We've seen everything together. We've _done_ everything together. We've been in worse situations than this Mai!"

"Joey?" Tea looked at him in surprise.

"Maybe they're right what everyone says about us….. that we're soul mates. That we're meant for each other Mai."

"Joey what are you saying?" Tea yelled.

Joey sighed.

"Tea, I wish I knew how to say this" Joey turned his head to her. "but I'm sorry."

Tea looked at Joey with a shocked saddened face. Slowly she could feel the distance between them widen.

"I'm sorry I ever got you involved in this." Joey told Tea. "You deserve much better."

Mai couldn't believe it either.

"Joey no." Tea cried. "After everything we've been through together. Don't let this happen! Please!" she begged.

"I love you Tea. And I always will love you…… as a friend. But now I realize, it would've never worked out." Joey turned his head away again in shame in sorrow. "And for that, I'm so sorry."

Finally, Joey walked away towards Mai, who offered him a hug. She to felt like crying.

"I'm sorry to Joey". Mai said, and finally smiled at him.

Tea couldn't believe it. She was ready to cry.

And that's when Sam, Amber and Lynn walked up to Tea.

"Well, I guess it's over, and you're coming with us!" Sam said.

Tea gasped.

"No!" she jumped up and tried to run away, but Sam grabbed her. Immediately, Amber and Lynn grabber her to. They wrestled her down and picked her up by her arms and feet.

"_Joey?_" Tea screamed one last time. And Sam put her hand around her mouth. Tea struggled and tried to shout for help as they carried her back to their car.

"Mai, don't!" Joey said. "Let them let her go."

"It's for the best." Mai told him.

Joey finally nodded. "Okay then, if you say so"

Joey Mai got into the convertible. Joey felt horrible. He never wanted it to end like this. He should've never put Tea in this position. But Joey realized, despite how Mai has treated him, despite her acting selfish, despite her overloading wild sexual demands, Mai always loved him. And Joey always loved her. Always has and always will.

Tea cried in complete and utter fear and grief, as Sam, Amber and Lynn tied and gagged her up and put her in their car, doomed to a life of torture as their prisoner.

"You're all ours now!" Sam said looking at her.

They drove away with Tea as Mai and Joey drove off the opposite direction.

And finally that night, Joey and Mai were back home, back together again, back to square one.

"I love you Joey" Mai whispered. "Do you love me?"

"Yes" Joey said. "I love you."

"Say it louder" Mai ordered. She twisted his nipples as Joey squirmed.

Mai had Joey stripped naked and chained to the bed. Just like that first night of the tournament. There was no way out for Joey, and Mai made sure of it. She had looked around for any safety features, any keys, and metal pins, anything Joey could free himself with, and got rid of them. It was gonna take long time for Mai to decide when to let Joey go this time.

"I love you" Joey said louder.

Mai smiled and threw her hair back in excitement. "Louder!" she twisted harder.

"I love you."

Mai jumped up and down on Joey on his crouch making Joey have sex with her. Joey had a lot f paying up to do for everything he did to Mai. And Mai was gonna make him pay up for every second of it, and is gonna make sure Joey likes it, whether he wants to or not. Joey knew he was right where he belonged….. with Mai. Never again would Mai let Joey get away. Never again would Joey be free from his balls of chain of love with Mai. And at the same time Joey was happy. Mai knew what was best for them, and Joey loved it. Joey and Mai were together forever, whether he likes it or not.

_THE END_

Disclaimer: I am not at all associated with YuGiOh


	15. Alt ending 3

_With the wind in their hair_

With Joey and Tea still surrounded in the street by Mai and the three goths, the pressure was on. Both Joey and Tea had very confused and scared expressions in their eyes.

"Tea?" Mai asked. "Do you still love me?"

Tea was too worried to say anything

"Joey?" Mai looked at him. "Do _you_ still love me?"

Joey looked at her with an angry yet confused expression.

"So this is what it's come down to huh Mai?" Joey said. "You really want it t end like this? With one of us getting hurt?"

Tea looked at Joey thinking how brave he must be to stand up to Mai like this, even with his own physical being in danger. She only wished she had that kind of bravery.

"I only want what's right?" Mai said. "I'm the one who's been hurt the most by you two and all I want is to make it right. One of you has to pay. But I know one of you still loves me deep down." Mai had an angry frown but she also felt like shedding a tear.

Tea remembered all the times she had with Joey. But she remembered all the amazing things she was opened up to with Mai. She knelt her head down. She knew what had to be done.

"If this is what it's coming to Mai," Joey shouted "then we're through! I'll never take you back. And you'll never get _me_ back. You and I are done!"

Joey meant what he was saying. Tea looked at him in shame.

"Tea and I….." Joey tried to continue.

"I'm sorry" Tea finally spoke up.

"What?" Mai said. Joey and Mai turned to her.

"I'm sorry……. Mai…….. for everything." Tea said looking at Mai.

"Tea?" Joey said.

"I'm sorry for leaving you like that Mai" Tea looked up crying out. "I'm sorry for cheating with Joey on you. I'm sorry for hurting you after everything you've done for me."

Mai looked at her with a depressing face. Joey looked at Tea in complete shock.

"Tea what are you saying?" Joey yelled.

"I'm sorry to Joey." Tea turned to him. "But Mai was right."

"What?" Joey couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Mai opened my eyes up to the truth. I thought I knew what I wanted in life before. I thought I could find what I wanted being with a _boy_ like you or Yugi." Tea said. "But Mai showed how amazing it was to be with her. She showed how true it is to be with another woman."

"Tea, please…." Joey wanted to crack. Mai had a lovely smile.

"I guess I was destined to hook up with you Joey, just so I could meet Mai. So that we would get to know each other, so she could have her way with me." Tea finished.

Mai walked over to her. "I'm sorry to Tea."

Tea only wished she were as brave as Joey. But she felt a little better for finally coming out. Mai came to her and gave her a big huge.

"Tea" Joey said desperately.

And Tea slowly turned her head away from Joey with a sad expression herself. And with it, Tea walked away,….. to Mai.

Joey looked on with his jaw dropped. He fell to his knees wanting to cry to himself.

"No" he whispered in defeat.

And that's when Sam Amber and Lynn slowly started creeping towards Joey with a vengeance.

"Guess it's settled then" Sam said. They were ready to beat him up and take him.

And Joey realized he was the one. He was the one doomed to be taken prisoner by the goths. Joey turned to them with an emotionally angry face with tears in his eyes.

"You'll never take me alive!"

Joey ran away down the street in a last effort to save himself. Sam, Amber and Lynn angrily chased him down into the darkness until they were out of sight.

Tea turned with a shock expression and with tears in her eyes as she watched Joey run away. 'I'm sorry Joey' she thought to herself.

"It's okay Tea." Mai patted her back with a smile. "You did the right thing. Don't worry about Joey anymore."

"I'm so sorry Mai?" Tea cried again. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Mai looked Tea in the eye. "I already have" she said. "Now let's go home and we'll finish settling thing.

Minutes later Mai and Tea were driving in the convertible again, with Mai's arm around Tea, and Tea's head lying on Mai's shoulder. With the top down, the wind blew through their hair. The stars shined brightly above them and the air was warm and cool. Tea finally brought a smile on her face. Although Tea felt bad for hurting Joey like that, she couldn't think of him right now. She was with Mai. The night was theirs and they were free.

And finally that night when they got home, Mai took care of Tea.

Tea was stripped down naked, sitting on her knees with her hands handcuffed behind her, just like the first time at the dungeon. Mai walked around her ready to make her pay.

"You've made some mistakes in the past. But that's all behind you isn't it?" Mai said.

"Yes" Tea said.

"You've been a bad girl Tea. You've run out on me all these years. You've slept with boys. You ran away last night. And you need to be punished. You're gonna pay up for all you're mistakes, starting now" Mai told her.

"Yes ma'am" Tea said feeling a bit scared.

"Good" Mai came up behind her. She reached down into Tea and into her crouch.

Tea gasped out loud. Mai began fingering her slowly and softly, and harder and more forcibly. She pulled Tea to her and began kissing and biting the back of her neck.

"Ahhh" Tea yelped.

"Do you love me?" Mai said.

"I love you" Tea said.

"Say it again." Mai ordered. She began spanking her with her hand.

"I love you Mai!" Tea said again with her eyes shut in fear and excitement.

Mai stuck her finger in harder and spanked more.

"Keep saying it" Mai ordered.

"I love you Mai!"

Tea was in her place. She belonged to Mai now. Now and forever. Whether she likes it or not, she and Mai were together as Mai kept pressing deeper and harder into her. Tea could never leave. Never again would her mistakes go unpunished. Never again would Mai let curiosity get the best of Tea. The doors had been open for Tea and whether she wanted it or not she was happy. Tea was her lover, her girlfriend, her property, her slave forever. And trapped in the clutches of Mai Valentine……..Tea was free!

_THE END_

Disclaimer: I am not at all associated with YuGiOh


	16. Alt ending 4 Good ending

_Getaway_

With Joey and Tea still surrounded in the street by Mai and the three goths, the pressure was on. Both Joey and Tea had very confused and scared expressions in their eyes.

"Tea?" Mai asked. "Do you still love me?"

Tea was too worried to say anything

"Joey?" Mai looked at him. "Do _you_ still love me?"

Joey looked at her with an angry yet confused expression.

"What's it gonna be you two?" Mai said again.

"Mai please." Tea cried. "It doesn't have to end like this. It isn't worth any of us getting hurt over."

"Hurt?" Mai said looking at her. "If anyone here has been "hurt", it's me! I loved both of you guys, but ya'll walked out on me like I was nothing. After everything I'd ever done for you!"

"Yeah, right." Joey snared at Mai.

"I didn't want it to come to this either, but you left me with no choice" Mai said. "Now who's it gonna be?"

There wasn't much time. Mai was ready to take either Joey or Tea home with her forever and give the orders to Sam, Amber and Lynn to kidnap the other and brutalize them. Joey and Tea kept looking at each other.

I guess this is it, Tea thought. No matter what happens, we both lose. One of us will get hurt, and Joey and I won't ever see each other again huh.

Joey starred at her thinking the same thing. He was never gonna see Tea again if this happens. Joey turned his head toward Mai and looked at her with a vengeful face, then back at Tea. All he could think about was how much he loved Tea now.

No! No way, Joey thought. Not like this! Not this way!

Joey turned his head at Mai.

"I've had it Mai!" Joey yelled. "I'll never go back with you!"

Mai and Tea looked at him with shocked expressions. "I'll never take you back. After everything you've done to us? I'll never go back to you!"

Tea couldn't believe it. How could Joey still have the guts to stand up to Mai like this? With them backed into a corner and their physical beings at stake.

Mai's frown turned to a smile. "Very well then. Too bad I guess." Mai turned to Tea. "I guess it's you then Tea."

Tea looked at Mai surprised. "I know you still love me and Joey's obviously not coming back. So it's just us. Let get back in the car and go home." Mai said with a smile. "I'm sure we can work things out and let by-gones be by-gones."

Tea finally realized know what a fool she'd been.

"You're insane Mai!" Tea declared. "You're absolutely insane!"

"_What?_" Mai shouted.

"After everything you did to me?" Tea yelled. "You tortured me. You raped me. You tortured Joey. You played with our emotions. And you've tried to separate me and Joey once and for all!

Joey looked at Tea. 'I'm proud of you Tea' Joey said to himself with a smile, happy to finally see Tea take a stand.

"You're sick Mai!" Tea shuttered in anger. "I'll never come back to you!"

Mai couldn't believe.

"That's right Mai" Joey shouted. "You'll never separate us. Tea and I are staying right here; together!"

"Exactly." Tea grabbed Joey's hand still looking at Mai. "I'll never leave Joey, and Joey will leave me! We're staying right here."

And with it, Joey and Tea put their arms on top of each others shoulders, looking at Mai to declare their love.

Mai's teeth gritted. She frowned angrily at them with her eye lid squinting up and down.

She finally had enough. Mai growled and yelled as she charged after Joey and tried to punch him! But Joey just grabbed her fist and blocked it. She tried to punch Tea with her free arm, but Tea blocked it as well! Joey twisted her arm and pushed her away.

Mai breathed rapidily with a psychotic look in her face.

"Fine then!" she said. "If that's the way it's gonna be, then I'll just have you both kidnapped!"

Mai nodded at Sam Amber and Lynn, still standing behind them having seen the whole thing. Immediately they got out their clubs and began walking slowly toward Joey and Tea.

Joey and Tea started backing away. Still holding each others hands, they face the three goths, determined to take whatever was coming…..

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" a loud voice shouted.

Immediately all the sudden, several bright lights shined in their faces. They could see red and blues light flashing and spinning towards them. Five policemen were out of their cars with guns drawn on Sam, Amber Lynn and Mai.

Everyone froze in complete fear. Tea pulled Joey closer to her. Mai gasped out loud.

"Now put your weapons down and get on the ground, now!" the cop ordered.

Joey, Mai and Tea couldn't believe what they were seeing. The police had showed up at the last second. They watched in shock as they arrested the three goth girls and loaded them away in their car.

"You make me sick Mai!" another deep voice called.

The three turned their heads in surprise to see Seto Kaiba standing their looking at them.

"Kaiba?" Joey said in shock.

"Thanks to our satellites that track your dueldisks, we were able to zoom in and see what was going on! So I had to police come here and check it out" Kaiba informed them.

Joey couldn't believe. Kaiba actually came in handy for them once.

"No. Kaiba, this isn't what it looked like." Mai begged with a face full of fear.

"You're disqualified from my tournament!" Kaiba told her. "Get her out of her!"

With that the cops came up to Mai and arrested her. They put her in cuffs and began leading her away. Joey and Tea looked at her holding each other. Mai looked back at them one last time.

Mai stopped wanting to say something to them. She wanted to tell them she was sorry. She never meant for any of it. But she knew it was no use. Tea and Joey looked at her with their eyebrows down. There was nothing left to say!

With that, Mai cried and the police drove her, and her goth friends away.

The two looked at Kaiba again.

"Thanks man" Joey told him. "We owe you one."

"Don't mention it." Kaiba said with a dark frown as he walked away.

And with that it was over.

Joey and Tea were the only ones left out on the street. They looked at each other in complete relief. Still holding each others hands they looked in each others eyes again full of love. Immediately they grabbed and hugged each other.

Tea felt like she was about to shed a few tears.

"Why does this always happen to us Joey?" Tea said.

"Joey couldn't help but laugh in relief. "Who knows? I guess we're just unlucky."

The two kept holding each either as tight as they could. It had felt like an eternity for them since they've been together, and now they were forever. The night was theirs'.

It was a bright sunny afternoon. The ocean waves were crashing. The warm wind was blowing. The hot sun was beating down on them.

Tea was lying outside on a lawn chair in her bright green bikini on the porch of the private hut right next to the beach. They had finally won the tournament winning the trip to Kaiba's private island.

Joey finally walked up to the railing, looking out at the ocean water and the palm trees.

"It sure is a lovely day, isn't it?" Tea looked up to him with a bright smile.

Joey was in his blue and white swim trunks. "It sure is. I can't wait to get how there and see how the water is today."

"Ahhh what do you mean?" Tea said.

"Don't tell me you don't wanna get out there and go swimming?" Joey turned to her smiling.

"Can't it wait?" Tea said. "I'm still sunbathing."

Tea lifted up and waved her fingers for Joey to come toward her. Joey did so and laid down on the lawn chair with her. Tea moved around and crawled on top of Joey.

"I need to do my back now." Tea reached behind her back untying her top. She threw it off and laid down setting her bare breasts on Joey's chest. She wrapped her arms around him.

"So how long do you need to sunbathe now?" Joey asked.

"As long as it takes." Tea said laughing. "Think you can wait that long?"

Tea began smiling. Joey and her locked eyes, and Tea felt herself wrapping her legs around Joey's and rubbing her bare feet on his.

"I guess I've nothing else to do." Joey said with a smile.

With that they began making out. Tea pressed her lips down softly into Joey's as Joey did the same to Tea. Tea stopped for a second and pulled away. "Hey Joey?"

"Yes?" Joey asked.

Tea looked at him, remembering everything they did. Everything they went through back at home, from when they first meet, to when they began seeing each other, to that night out in the street.

"Thank you." Tea whispered.

Joey smiled. And he pulled Tea back down to him. They began kissing and making out again, wrapping each others arms and legs around them, pressing the lips and theirs tongues, further and more softly into each other. It wasn't long before Joey untied Tea's bottom piece and Tea pulled off Joey's swim trunks. They kissed harder and softly, more deeply, caressing each other's skins and rubbing each other. They had the whole week ahead of them to enjoy. Days in the hot sun and warm water filled with amazing days and nights of making sweet love. They were finally free to do anything they wanted with each other. Joey and Tea were together; and nothing and no one could ever separate them again.

_THE END_

Disclaimer: I am not at all associated with YuGiOh


End file.
